The Anthropologist in the Accident
by Katniss730
Summary: Episode Tag for 6x09. This is set before the final scenes of the Doctor in the Photo. What if Booth hadn't been there to rescue Bones from the car?
1. The Anthropologist in the Accident

**A/N: This is set before the last scene of the Doctor in the Photo. After re-watching the episode, I wondered what if Booth hadn't been there to rescue Bones from the car? Hence, this fic was born. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bones.**_

_**The Anthropologist in the Accident**_

Temperance Brennan strode through the pouring rain purposefully. As she struggled to read the address on the damp piece of paper, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A reflector in the road. Brennan bent to look at it more closely, while her mind formulated a scenario. Dr. Eames had struck her head on the reflector. Brennan reached out to touch the object. As her fingers skimmed the surface, she heard the oncoming car, but it was too late. In a split second, the car came to a screeching halt, but not before colliding with her body.

_Elsewhere…_

Seeley Booth and Hannah Burley had just finished dinner. Hannah returned to the table and sat across from her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern, "You seem a million miles away."

"I'm just worried -."

"About Temperance," Hannah said completing his thought.

"Yeah, she just – it isn't like Bones to get so personally involved with a case. God, when we first started working together, I had to remind her not to refer to someone's relative as "the remains" when we spoke to families."

Hannah smiled slightly, while Booth continued.

"Sweets said she was "over identifying" with the victim. You know, because they are both doctors, single, no kids."

Hannah nodded, "I am sure that Temperance realizes that she has a lot of people who care about her."

Booth nodded unconvinced. A year ago, he would have taken Bones out to dinner or for a drink after a case that had gotten under her skin. They would have gone back to his place or hers, shared a drink and laughs. Booth would have made sure that, without a shadow of a doubt, Bones would have known she wasn't alone in this world. He couldn't be "that guy" for her anymore. He had Hannah.

"Seeley?"

"What? Sorry."

"I was just suggesting that we go catch a movie or something to take your mind off things."

"Oh, I'm not really in the mood," Booth replied.

"Why don't you just call her, Seeley?"

Booth's lips curled up in a slight smile and he kissed Hannah on the cheek, "Thanks for understanding."

"She's your best friend. You're worried about her," she replied matter-of-factly.

_If only she knew the half of it!_ Booth thought.

As Booth reached for his phone, it began to ring.

"Cam," Booth mouthed to Hannah.

"Hey, Cam," Booth greeted.

Hannah watched as Booth's expression quickly changed.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

After what Hannah assumed was an unsatisfactory reply, Booth asked, "What hospital is she at?"

"I'll be there in five minutes," Booth said already heading towards the door as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Hannah asked frantically.

"Bones," Booth said swallowing the lump in his throat, "was hit by a car."

"Oh my God! Is she -."

Booth cut her off before she could finish her question, "She's in surgery. I need to get to the hospital."

He pulled on his coat, and Hannah reached for hers, "I will come with you."

Seeming to not hear her, Booth gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I will call you when I have news."

Before Hannah could protest, Booth was out the door.

As he drove, taking a few turns dangerously fast, Booth cursed himself.

"I should have made her go home."

With his siren on, Booth arrived at the hospital in record time. He came tearing through the doors of the emergency room, interrogating the receptionist and everyone in the vicinity until he escorted to where the squints were gathered. Cam paced, while Hodgins attempted to comfort his inconsolable wife.

"Where is she?" Booth asked frenetically, practically shaking Cam.

"She's still in surgery, Seeley. It could take hours. They aren't sure what the extent of her injuries are."

Booth sunk into the hard hospital chair and buried his head in his hands, "It's all my fault."


	2. The Loved Ones in Limbo

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is going to be an angsty ride, but I promise it will be worth it! Thanks for reading, and did I mention that I love reviews?

"This isn't your fault, Seeley," Cam admonished.

Booth shook his head; he noted that neither Angela nor Hodgins rebutted that he was responsible for Bones' accident.

"What happened?" Booth muttered softly.

"Apparently, she was in Woodland. The driver of the car that hit her told the police that she was just crouching down in the middle of the road. The driver tried to stop but couldn't with the heavy rain," Cam hesitated before quietly adding, "The cops think she may have been trying to kill herself."

"No," Booth shouted rising abruptly from his seat, "No way Bones tried to commit suicide!"

"I didn't say she did, Booth. That's the cop's theory," Cam said sternly.

"Sorry," Booth mumbled, sitting back down, "How did you find out? I'm her emergency contact, why didn't they call me?"

"The cop saw her Jeffersonian ID badge; he knows the director of the paleobiology department, Dr. Wong. Dr. Wong contacted me," Cam explained.

Booth nodded.

"When will we hear something?" he asked expectantly.

"Probably not until she is out of surgery. The EMTs on the scene told me she definitely had several fractures from the impact of the car. They can't rule out a traumatic brain injury," Cam said sadly.

Booth shook his head violently as tears welled in his eyes, he whispered, "No, no, not brain damage."

"Traumatic brain injury doesn't necessarily mean long term brain damage," Cam clarified.

Booth stood up abruptly. There was one place he needed to be right now, but, since that wasn't possible, he would settle for the next best option.

"I will be in the chapel," Booth announced, "Call me if you hear anything – anything at all."

Cam nodded, "I will."

Booth began to walk towards the elevators when Angela tapped him on the shoulder. Her face was red and blotchy from crying.

"Bren would want you to be here when she wakes up."

"I will be. I promise," Booth said tentatively embracing his friend.

Angela leaned into the hug, and Booth held her tighter. He knew that the woman sobbing softly against his chest's pain mirrored his own, but the guilt in his heart was his alone.

After a minute, Angela let go and walked back to where her husband and Cam waited. Booth continued down the hall to the elevators. When he stepped inside the first elevator to reach their floor, he pressed the button for the fifth floor and prepared for his ascent.

The chapel was empty, and Booth sat down in the first pew. He kneeled down, folded his hands, and prayed to his God and the saints for Bones to survive, her body and mind intact. Booth's mind wandered to the time when Bones had sat beside him in church after he and the squints had rescued her from the gravedigger. Bones had said that she was okay with him thanking God for saving her and Hodgins. Booth had said that he wasn't what he was thanking God for, but he'd stopped short of telling her the truth. Booth had thanked God for saving _her_, and her alone. Now, four years later, he could only hope he'd soon be doing the same thing.

As Booth returned from lighting a candle, he felt his phone vibrate. Before looking at the caller ID, he said a silent prayer that it wasn't Cam. A call this soon could only be bad news, possibly the_ worst _news. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the name on the caller ID: "Hannah". Booth shoved the phone back in its holster and returned to the pew. A few minutes later, he felt his phone buzz again, and again, Booth ignored it. At the third call, Booth knew he owed Hannah an explanation, as Bones' friend.

"Hey," Booth answered.

"_Seeley, why weren't you answering your phone? How is Temperance?" _

"Sorry. I was in the chapel. Bones is," Booth began, his voice shaky, "she is in pretty bad shape."

_Hannah took a deep breath, "How bad, baby?"_

Booth recoiled at Hannah's use of a term of endearment, "She's in surgery. They don't know if she'll wake up, and if she does, she could have brain damage."

"_Oh God!" Hannah cried, "Where are you at?"_

"George Washington, but you don't need to come. She'll be in surgery for another hour at least."

"_Well, I could wait with you," Hannah countered._

Booth shook his head, "I am with the squints. It's fine. I will call you when I have an update."

_Knowing when she was being dismissed, Hannah replied, "Fine, but I would appreciate it if you actually called me this time. I'm worried about Temperance, too."_

"Of course. Sorry. I will."

"_Love you, Seeley."_

"Yeah, you too. Bye," Booth said hanging up the phone before Hannah could say good bye.

"Any news?" Booth asked when he rejoined his friends, noting that Sweets had now joined the group.

"No," Cam said.

"Has anyone called Max?" Booth asked reluctantly.

"Oh God, no, I didn't," Cam replied guiltily.

Booth sighed, "I'll call him."

Booth retreated from the small waiting room to the corner of the hall and pulled out his phone. He took a deep breath and dialed Max.

"_Hello."_

"Hi, Max. It's Booth."

"_Booth?" Max asked, knowing there was only one reason he'd be calling, "Is Tempe okay?"_

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat, "No, Max, she's been in an accident. I'm at the hospital now."

"_An accident, what happened, where is she?"_

"She was hit by a car. She was brought to George Washington University Hospital."

"_Hit by a car! Jesus! How did this happen?"_

"I – I don't know. I wasn't there," Booth said; he couldn't bear to repeat the theory Cam had told him.

"_I'm in North Carolina for an early Christmas with Russ and Amy. It will take me five hours to get there," Max said sadly._

"If you get a ticket, I can make it go away," Booth offered, "but drive safely."

"_Thanks. Make sure they take good care of my little girl, Booth."_

"I will," Booth croaked, his conscience telling him that if he had taken good care of Bones himself, she would be safe at home.


	3. The Partner in Purgatory

A/N: Sorry for the unexpected hiatus! I was not feeling well and busy with the holidays. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me.

Booth returned to the waiting room and sat slouched down in the chair.

"Were you able to reach Max?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, he is in North Carolina visiting Russ and his family. He's on his way now, but it will take him four hours or so to get here."

Cam nodded. Booth buried his head in his hands, raking his hands through his hair.

"It must have been related to the case," he stated.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"Why Bones was in that neighborhood, near where Dr. Eames was killed. It had to be related to the case; she was too involved in the damn case," Booth said shaking his head.

Sweets nodded in agreement, "Yes, she identified with Dr. Eames to an unhealthy extreme."

Booth rose from his seat, "Yeah, when we found out that Dr. Eames had bought drugs, it was like Bones was being accused of buying drugs, not the victim. And, when we first saw the picture of Dr. Eames, she asked me if Dr. Eames reminded me of anyone I knew."

"I think that Dr. Brennan looked at that photograph and saw herself," Sweets said sadly.

Booth shook his head, not at Sweets' statement, but at himself, for being blind to Bones' pain.

Sweets continued, "Dr. Eames and Dr. Brennan were both extremely devoted to their careers, to the detriment of their personal life."

A little more softly, Sweets said, "They both had close male friends whose romantic overtures they rejected."

"So, this is my fault?" Booth asked angrily.

"No, no!" Sweets exclaimed, "I just – I tried to tell Dr. Brennan that she was not alone in this world like Dr. Eames was. I am not sure if she believed me."

Four pairs of eyes looked back at Sweets, whose eyes were filled with tears. Sadly, he returned to his seat beside Cam. The next hour and a half were spent in virtual silence. When a young man donning sterile garb entered the waiting room, five pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly.

"Are you the family and friends of Temperance Brennan?" he asked.

"Yes," they replied in near unison.

"She is out of surgery," the doctor explained, as the squints and Booth breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"So, she is going to be okay?" Angela asked hopefully.

"It is too soon to know her prognosis. Due to the trauma of the accident, she ruptured her spleen, leading to internal bleeding. However, we were able to remove Temperance's spleen and minimize the bleed loss. She also has two fractured ribs, a compound facture of her right arm, necessitating the insertions of pins in her wrist."

The doctor hesitated then continued, "We are continuing to monitor the increased intracranial pressure."

Angela wept softly, while Hodgins tried to reassure her that it was a good sign that Brennan had made it through surgery.

"Intracranial pressure? What does that mean?" Booth asked, swallowing the bile rising in his throat.

"There is increased pressure on Temperance's brain, due to the trauma of the accident."

"Is that – dangerous?" Booth asked, swallowing hard.

The doctor nodded somberly, "It can be. In the worse case scenario, it can result in brain herniation. The most immediate concern in Temperance's case is that increased pressure might deprive the brain of oxygen, so we are keeping her intubated, and she is breathing with the help of a ventilator."

The words _herniation_,_ oxygen deprivation_, and_ intubation_ swam around in his head, and Booth struggled to formulate a question. Fortunately, Cam was somehow able to maintain some level of composure.

"Do you know if there is permanent brain damage?" Cam asked fearing the answer.

"Based on the CT that was performed before the surgery, it does not appear that there is any brain damage."

Cam nodded.

"Is she awake? Can we see her?" Booth asked when he had managed to collect himself.

The doctor shook his head, "She is still unconscious. She will moved to the ICU shortly. You can visit her once she is in the ICU."

"When can we expect her to wake up?" Booth asked.

The doctor paused, his face somber, "Sir, we can't be sure she will."

"B-but you said there wasn't any brain damage," Booth sputtered.

"Yes, but Ms. Brennan had still suffered a traumatic brain injury."

"Dr. Brennan," Booth snapped.

The doctor apologized for his error and continued, "She received immediate treatment, which bodes well for her prognosis, but she may still need intensive therapies to regain her previous level of functioning."

"But she'll wake up," Booth plead, trying to extract a promise from the doctor.

"I'm sorry. I can't say for certain that she will."

Sweets, Cam, and Hodgins shook their heads in disbelief, while Angela repeated "no" under her breath.

"If you don't have any other questions, the nurses will inform you when Dr. Brennan is being transferred to the ICU."

Bones' friends sat in frightened silence. The silence was broken by Angela emitting a loud sob. As if she'd set off a chain reaction, the tears in Sweets' eyes began to roll down his cheeks, and Cam brushed away the moisture gathering in the cornerc of her eyes. Hodgins and Booth both hung their heads in sorrow.

"Excuse me," a nurse said quietly, "Temperance Brennan is being moved to the ICU – Room 912."

"Thank you," Cam said drying her tears.

One by one, they rose. They quietly walked to the elevator. Booth mashed the button for the 9th floor and cursed as it stopped at every intervening floor. When they finally reached the ninth floor, Booth rushed to the nurses' station.

"Is Bo – Temperance Brennan in her room yet?"

The plump nurse, whose name tag read "Peggy", said, "Yes. I am her nurse. Are you her husband?"

Booth's eyes widened, "No. Her friends and I would like to see her."

"Okay, only two visitors are allowed in the room at one time. I can take you back."

Booth glanced back at Angela, whose head was buried in Hodgins' shoulder.

"Uh, I think her best friend needs to see her first."

"Sure, well, she can go back when she's ready."

Booth nodded, "Thank you."

Booth approached Angela, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You should go back first."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, you're her best friend, Ang."

"So are you Booth," she replied.

"_Or you were," _a voice in Booth's head accused.

Booth shook his head, "I haven't been a very good friend lately. Go see Bones, Ang."

Ang didn't argue. Hodgins took his wife's hand and, together, they walked into Brennan's room. Booth, Sweets, and Cam waited in pensive silence.

"You can go back next, Booth," Cam offered.

Booth shook his head, "No, you and Sweets should."

"You don't have to punish yourself, Seeley," Cam muttered under her breath.

"Don't I, Camille?" Booth challenged, "A year ago, I would have been there; I would have known what was going through her head."

"Booth, it makes sense that you would put some distance between yourself and Dr. Brennan to-."

"Shut up, Sweets. Just shut up!" Booth shouted, throwing up his hands.

"Is everything okay over here?" asked one of the nurses.

"Everything is fine," Cam said quickly.

She knew that regardless of what had or hadn't happened between Booth and Brennan, Hannah or no Hannah, Booth and Brennan shared an unseverable, sometimes puzzling, bond. But, if he felt the need to punish himself; sit and wait while his friends saw the state that Brennan was in, then so be it.

After about twenty minutes, Angela and Hodgins emerged from Brennan's room. Angela's face was puffy and red. Hodgins had one arm tightly around his wife's shoulder, and with the other he wiped away his own tears. They walk towards the door, and Hodgins mouthed "going outside to get some fresh air."

Sweet, Cam, and Booth all looked at one another. Sweets and Cam stood up and somberly walked in the direction of the scene that had left their other friends speechless. Booth paced for a solid fifteen minutes until Sweets and Cam returned, both of their eyes wet with tears. Booth sucked in a deep breath, as Sweets and Cam returned to their respective seats; he walked slowly away from them and towards Bones.

Booth's mind conjured past images of Bones in peril: hands bound, hanging on a hook like a piece of meat as Kenton took aim, her body emerging from the earth as he brushed away the soil burying her, blood gushing from the scalpel wound as he held her and she shook in his arms.

Booth knew that what he was about to see would be worse than all of those prior close calls. As he turned the door knob, the knot in his stomach twisted ever more tightly. As Booth crossed the threshold and laid his eyes on Bones, he gasped.

"Oh, Bones!" he said collapsing into the chair beside her bed, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

She lay seemingly lifeless. The list of injuries that the doctor had rattled off in the waiting room hadn't prepared Booth for the condition he'd find Bones in. She looked so – broken. Her right arm was encased in a cast from her hand to just below her shoulder. Her beautiful face was marred with bruises and scrapes. A deep gash spanned her forehead; one Booth knew would leave a scar on her perfect face. Careful not to hurt her, Booth gently pressed his lips to her forehead just below her hairline. Booth glanced down at her closed eyes, hoping that like in some fairy tale she'd awakened with his kiss.

Booth moved to the chair on the opposite side of Brennan's bed and reached for her relatively uninjured hand.

"No matter what the doctors and cops think, I know that you couldn't have done this on purpose, Bones. You'll pull through this. You're the strongest person I know, Temperance."

"I can't imagine living in a world without you in it," Booth said softly, "I wouldn't want to."

Clutching Brennan's hand, Booth rested his head against her bed rail and wept. He cried with this intensity since his mother's death as a child. Enveloped in his sadness, Booth was oblivious to the woman standing in the doorway until she cleared her throat loudly. Booth turned his head and saw his girlfriend standing there. Booth looked from the woman who shared his bed to the woman who shared his life.

Before getting up to speak to Hannah, Booth whispered to Bones, "I'll be right back."

"How is she?" Hannah asked, her voice laden with concern.

"They don't know if she will wake up," Booth said his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," Hannah replied, taking his hand, "How did this happen?"

Booth shook his head and recounted he knew, omitting the suspicions that Bones may have been attempting to take her own life. His voice shook as he spoke to Hannah, every few second glancing back at Bones.

His quivering voice, eyes wet with tears, heart filled with sadness; it was all crystal clear to Hannah now.

"You love her."

It was a statement not a question, but Booth replied, "Yes", nonetheless.

Hannah looked from Temperance to Seeley then turned and left.

Taking a step in her direction, Booth opened his mouth, "Han -," then closed it. He was where he needed to be, by Bones' side.

_Okay, I know that was intense, but I promise there will be a light at the end of the tunnel soon (if not in the next chapter, the one after that!). So, I hope you'd keep reading and let me know what you think!_


	4. The Fury in the Father

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and alert/favorites adds! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story and give me your feedback!

Booth listened to the clack of Hannah's heels grew softer, as she walked out of the room and out of his life. He reached for Bones' hand again.

"I am going to fix what I broke," he vowed, running his thumb over her soft hand.

"Remember last year when you told me about soul mates? You said that Plato – or somebody – said that people originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but were split in half. Now, we are all destined to spend our lives searching for our other half to complete them."

"_You_ are my soul mate, Temperance. You complete me. I'd be lost without you," Booth said sadly.

As he wiped away tears, Booth heard a knock at the door.

"Sorry to intrude," Cam said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Or as okay as you can be."

Booth nodded, "She just looks so -."

Cam put an arm around her friend and former lover, "I know, but if anyone could come through this, it is Dr. Brennan."

Booth thought, but didn't say, that he hoped she felt she had something worth fighting for.

"I hope so. How is Angela holding up?" Booth asked.

"She hadn't stopped crying since seeing Brennan. Hodgins wants her to go home and rest. She refuses to leave until Dr. Brennan is awake. She is going to come back here in a few minutes."

"Oh! Okay, I can leave."

"I don't think Angela intended to chase you. Hang in there, Seeley," Cam said giving him a friendly hug.

Cam exited, and Angela walked into the room a few minutes later. She whimpered at the sight of her best friend, as if she'd hoped it had all been a nightmare.

Booth rose and wrapped his arms around her. Angela cried into his shoulder. He searched for words of comfort to the woman in his arms, instead he borrowed Cam's.

"Bones is a fighter," Booth offers, "she'll come through this."

Angela pulled away from his and nodded, "She has to."

"I know. I'll let you be alone with her."

"You don't have to leave, Booth."

"No, I should. Max will be getting here soon."

Angela nodded hesitantly. Before leaving, Booth lifted Bones' hand to his lips and kissed it. He slowly released her hand and walked out of the room. Booth paused just outside Bones' room and heard Angela speaking to Bones.

"You have to come back to us, sweetie. I want my baby to have her Aunt Bren."

Booth squeezed his eyes shut as tears slid down his cheeks. He returned to the waiting room.

"Where is Sweets?" Booth asked.

"There's a 24 hour Dunkin' Donuts down the street. He just left to get us all coffee."

Booth nodded, "That's nice of him. I am going to get some fresh air for a few minutes."

Booth spent nearly twenty minutes standing outside in the freezing cold but didn't seem to notice the temperature. He returned to the waiting room to the disconcerted faces of Hodgins and Cam.

"We don't need to have you in another hospital room with hypothermia, Booth," Cam said, "How about spending less time in the freezing cold?"

Booth didn't reply. A moment later Max and Russ came bursting into the room. Booth was pleasantly surprised to see Russ had accompanied his father.

"Max, Russ," Booth said rising from his seat.

"Where is Tempe?" he asked anxiously.

"I will take you back to her room," Booth offered.

"Thank you. How is she?" Max asked nervously.

"She – she came through the surgery okay. The doctor said there isn't any brain damage."

"Thank God," Max said.

"Is she awake?" Russ asked.

Booth shook his head, "No, she had a traumatic brain injury, which caused increased pressure on her brain. They don't know when she'll wake up."

Max didn't miss the subtext of Booth's statement: his daughter might _never _wake up.

"What happened?" Russ asked.

"We don't know; she was in a bad part of town. I think it might have had something to do with the case we were working on."

"I need to see her," Max whispered.

"Of course," Booth said leading him back to the room.

Seeing them approach, Angela rose and walked out of the room. She greeted her best friend's father and sister then accompanied Booth back to the waiting room.

"Sweets," Booth joked, "I thought you'd gotten lost."

"No, but I brought coffee and bagels for everyone," he said holding up the aforementioned items.

"Thanks, Sweets," Angela said reaching for a cup.

They enjoyed the coffee in contemplative silence. Sweets was the first to speak.

"I, um, am sorry about Hannah," he said.

Taken aback, Booth said, "How did you know about that?"

"When she stormed through here, she said it had been nice having the opportunity to get to know us."

"Oh, yeah, well -."

"Who's Hannah?" asked Max, who'd entered the room without anyone noticing.

All eyes turned from Max to Booth.

"Hannah was my girlfriend," Booth replied softly.

"Girlfriend? Tempe didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. Is that why my baby girl is lying to that hospital bed? She was working on the case alone, because you were off screwing your girlfriend?" Max growled.

"I – I don't know. I don't know why Bones was there. I should have been there, don't you think I know that?" Booth shouted.

"You spend years acting like you love my daughter then you just go off with some other woman and dump Tempe like a bag of garbage?"

"Bones and I were never dating, Max," Booth said trying to cool his anger.

"Yeah, well you could have fooled me!" Max jeered.

Booth rose abruptly from his seat.

"It might be my fault that Bones was in that neighborhood alone, but it's _your _fault that Bones can't trust anyone, can't believe that anyone could love her. It is because _you_ left that she doesn't believe someone would stick around to be with her for the long haul!"

Max approached Booth with a menacing look.

"That's enough!" Cam shouted, getting between them, "Are you really going to argue over who is more responsible for Brennan's accident? It was an _accident._ No one pushed her in front of the care."

"No," both men muttered before walking off in opposite directions.

Max grabbed Russ' arm and headed back towards his daughter's room.

While still in earshot, Max said, "It looks like Tempe was right, Booth."

Booth growled to himself and walked out the closest door. He punched the side of the building, bloodying his hand.

"Dammit!" he shouted, rubbing his injured hand.

"Booth?" asked a voice behind him.

Booth turned his head, "Oh, Ang, I-."

"Are you okay?" she asked pointing to his hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to some time."

"_Time and space?" a voice in his head asked._

"Booth?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted me to get someone to look at your hand."

"No, thanks, Ang. You should go back inside. It's cold."

Angela nodded, "I'm sorry about Hannah. We all liked her, even if it was hard for Bren to see you with Hannah."

Booth opened to his mouth to speak, but Angela continued before he could produce a response.

"I am not saying this to hurt you. I don't know what happened between you and Bren before you went to Afghanistan, but in case she -," Angela tried unsuccessfully to choke back a sob, "in case she doesn't make it, you need to know. She loves you, Booth."

The anger that Booth felt towards Max melted away with Angela's words, and only the anger he felt towards himself remained.

"Thank Ang," Booth said before he realized he was now alone.


	5. The Heartbreak in the Hospital

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and alert/favorites adds! I will warn you that this chapter is pretty intense. I promise that you will start to see the light at the end of the tunnel in the next chapter!

Oh, and I am not by any means a neurologist, but I do my research, in hopes of making my stories as accurate as possible.

When Booth finally returned to the waiting room, Cam, Sweets, and Hodgins looked at him aghast.

"Jesus, Seeley, what did you do to your hand?" Cam asked, though she knew Booth well enough to know exactly what'd he had done to his hand.

"It's fine. I am just going to clean it off," Booth said before retreating to the nearest bathroom.

Sweets surreptitiously followed behind him. Booth was washing off his wounded hand when Sweets entered the bathroom.

"Booth -."

"Look, Sweets, I don't need a lecture on anger management right now, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on giving you one. I – I wanted apologize," he stammered.

"Oh, for telling Max about Hannah? He would have found out eventually," Booth said with a shrug.

"No, I wanted to apologize for pushing you to 'gamble' on a relationship with Dr. Brennan and setting in motion everything that lead up to the accident."

"Thanks, Sweets, but I made my own choices. Now I have to live with them."

Sweets nodded sadly, "For what it's worth, even if Dr. Brennan wasn't ready to give a romantic relationship a shot last year, I still stand by what I wrote in my book. Well, the love part, at least."

Booth dropped his head against his chest, "When I didn't hear from Bones the first month I was in Afghanistan, I felt so – so hurt and angry. Then I met Hannah, and it was easy -."

"You don't have to explain to me, Booth. Hannah made you feel loved; I understand."

Booth nodded, "I never stopped loving Bones. I tried to, but some things can't be undone. I just hope I get to tell her. I hope I didn't miss my chance."

Sweets was saddened – and surprised – to see tears in Booth's eyes. It conflicted with Sweets' image of Booth as the epitome of masculinity. Tentatively, Sweets offered a hug to his friend and was greatly surprised when Booth accepted it. In the seconds that they shared an embrace, someone walked into the men's room.

"Umm, I'll come back," said the man hurriedly.

Booth and Sweets dissolved into a fit of laughter. Little did that man know he had provided some much needed comic relief.

After spending the better part of an hour in his sister's hospital room, Russ returned to the waiting room.

"Any change?" Booth asked.

Russ shook his head, "Sorry about Dad. I know what it's like to try with Tempe for years and never get anywhere."

Booth nodded appreciatively.

"I probably would never have seen her again if it weren't for you," Russ added.

Booth smiled slightly, "Bones might have come around eventually."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I better call Amy to let her know how Tempe is," Russ said apologetically.

"Sure."

Booth watched Russ walk away then walked back to Bones' room. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes before Max spoke.

"You can come in Booth. Tempe would want you here."

"Thank you," Booth mumbled as he walked into the room.

A silence punctuated by the beeping of monitors hung between the two men. Booth said a silent prayer, while Max held his daughter's hand tightly.

"I know I was a bad father to Tempe," Max admitted, "but I love her. I would do anything for her."

"I know," Booth nodded.

Meeting Booth's eye, Max asked, "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes," Booth said without hesitation.

"You will set things right with her when she wakes up."

It wasn't a question, but Booth gave an affirmative response, nonetheless. Abruptly, Max rose.

He kissed his daughter on the forehead, whispering "I love you, sweetheart. I'll be back".

Once again alone with Bones, Booth took the hand that Max had just released. He rubbed his thumb over her long, delicate fingers.

"Your dad blames me for what happened, and he's right. I should have been there, Bones. I knew you were upset; I should have followed you, offered to get dinner, anything. Anything that would have prevented you ending up here, fighting for your life."

Booth wiped tears from his eyes, "When you wake up, I will be here. From now on, I will be here whenever you need me, wherever you need me. I'll take care of you while you recover, if you'll let me."

Booth choked back a sob. He had to believe she'd recover. Life without her wasn't an option.

_Four hours later – 6 AM_

At some point during Booth's vigil at her bedside, he allowed himself to succumb to sleep. When he awoke, Max was seated across from him again. For one glorious moment, Booth forgot where he was or what he was doing there. Booth lifted his eyes to see Bones and the reality of what had happened crashed over him.

"You never let go of her hand," Max said softly.

"What?" Booth asked.

"You never let go of Tempe's hand. You were asleep for over an hour and you never let go of her hand."

Booth nodded, not knowing quite what to say.

"I, um, have to use the bathroom. I will be back," Booth said releasing Bones' hand.

After using the bathroom, Booth spotted Cam getting coffee from the vending machine.

"Hey. Is everyone still here?"

"Hodgins convinced Angela to go home and get some sleep. Sweets just left a few minutes ago. When they come back, I'll go home for a bit. Apparently Russ found religion when he was in jail; he's in the chapel."

Booth cracked a smile at Cam's comment.

"I know you won't, but you should go home and get some sleep too, Booth."

"I need to be here when she wakes up," Booth said resolutely, "I am going to go back into the room."

When Booth returned to the room, he found Max seated beside an empty bed.

"Where is she?" he asked with alarm.

"They are taking her for a CT scan."

"Oh," Booth replied, his racing heart slowing slightly.

Booth and Max sat in awkward silence for a while.

Max finally broke the silence by asking, "How is Parker doing?"

"He's great," Booth said with a smile, "His grades are excellent; he is playing ice hockey."

"Parker's a sweet kid," Max commented, "I know that Tempe cares greatly for him."

Booth's heart sank. Yeah, Bones did love his son, in a way that Hannah would never have been able to, yet because of Hannah, Parker hadn't seen as much of Bones as he would have liked.

"Well, the feeling is mutual. Parker love Bones."

Max smiled at Booth, and they returned to their previous state of silence until Bones returned from getting her CT scan. They weren't able to extract any information from the orderly transporting Bones about the results of the test.

Seeing that his daughter had returned in the same condition as she'd left, Max excused himself to use the restroom and find his son.

A few minutes after Max left, a doctor entered the room.

"Are you Seeley Booth?" the middle aged doctor asked.

"Yes," Booth asked suspiciously.

The doctor stuck his hand out, "I am Dr. Armstrong, your girlfriend's doctor."

Booth opened his mouth about to correct the doctor but decided against it. Being seen as Bones' boyfriend may make it easier to remain by her bedside around the clock.

Booth offered the doctor his hand, "I thought Dr. Schwartz was her doctor."

"Dr. Schwartz is a fellow, I am the attending neurosurgeon."

Booth nodded, wondering why the more important doctor was just coming to examine Bones now.

"I just finished reviewing Ms. Brennan's CT scan," Dr. Armstrong said, "there appears to be no change from the scan taken in the ER."

Booth nodded, desperately fighting back tears.

"I understand that you are her medical proxy," the doctor stated.

"Yes, I am."

"A resident will be in shortly to get your consent for an intracranial catheter insertion."

A voice echoed in Booth's head, _"I'm not a neurologist, Booth. Or a surgeon"_

"_But you're a genius. That's good enough for me. Plus, you'll know if they're screwing up."_

"An intra – a what?" Booth asked.

"We are going to insert a thin, flexible tube into one of the two ventricles of her brain. We want to get a more direct measurement of Ms. Brennan's elevated intracranial pressure."

Booth looked at the doctor wide-eyed, "You are going to go poking around in her brain?"

"Not poking around, Mr. Booth," Dr. Armstrong said with a disapproving frown, "We will drill a small hole into Ms. Brennan's skull and thread the catheter into the part of the brain where cerebrospinal fluid flows."

"Drill a hole in her head?" Booth asked incredulously, "Isn't there some other way?"

"There are other methods, but the intracranial catheter allows us to drain any extra fluid to try to relieve some of the pressure."

"Can I be there during the procedure?" Booth asked.

"That would be highly unusual," the doctor said dismissively

"I need to be there," Booth insisted, "I wouldn't get in the way, I – I just need to be there."

"I will discuss the possibility with the team. This test should give us a better idea of your girlfriend's prognosis," Dr. Armstrong said, changing the subject.

"Okay," Booth said, thinking he would need to discuss this with someone more knowledgeable about medical things than himself. If it wasn't Bones in the hospital bed, he'd ask her. Since that wasn't an option, he would seek Cam's opinion.

"Do you know if your girlfriend has an advanced directive?" the doctor asked.

"A what?"

"A living will," Dr. Armstrong rephrased.

Booth's face turned red with anger, "It's only been twelve hours since the accident and you are giving up on her! I want another doctor!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"You're the only neurosurgeon in the hospital?" Booth scoffed.

"We can discuss this later," the doctor said nonplussed and walked out of the room.

Cam walked into the room as the doctor exited.

"Is everything okay back here?" she asked, having heard the commotion.

Booth shook his head, "That asshole doctor asked if Bones had a living will. How can I trust him treating her if he's already given up?"

"_Oh boy," Cam thought._

"I don't think it is a matter of the doctor "giving up". They have to have that kind of information in cases like this. Grant it, I think he could have asked it at a better time or maybe had a social worker who knows how to speak to human beings ask for him."

"I couldn't make that decision," Booth said scrubbing his hand over his face.

"That's exactly why people have living wills, Booth."

Cam took a deep breath in preparation for what she was about to ask, "Seeley, do you know what Brennan would want if - if she doesn't wake up?"

Booth just gaped at her.

"If Dr. Brennan has a living will, it should be honored," Cam said sadly.

"Were you ready to pull the plug like this when I was in a coma?"

"Booth, Temperance Brennan is one of my closest friends. I am not advocating we 'pull the plug'," Cam said angrily, "You aren't the only one hurting here, Seeley."

"Sorry," Booth replied contritely, "A while ago, Bones gave me some documents. She said that her living will was among them. I never looked at it."

Cam nodded, "Hopefully, you'll never have to."


	6. The Partner in the Procedure

A/N: You have all truly blown me away with your response to this story. Thank you for all of your support!

On a different note, wasn't tonight's episode amazing? And the promo for next week – WOW! I will be counting down the hours (165.5)!

Booth told Cam about the procedure that the doctor wanted to perform on Bones. Cam saw the worry and fear in Booth's eyes as she spoke.

"There are other ways of measuring intracranial pressure, but like the doctor said, with this method, they can drain any extra fluid that is causing the increased pressure."

"I don't understand how the head injury caused the high intracranial pressure," Booth said, thinking that Bones would be proud of him for saying the medical term correctly.

"The rise in intracranial pressure is the body's way of making sure the brain gets enough oxygen after injury.'

Booth nodded; still not quite sure he knew what Cam meant.

"I asked to be in the room for the procedure."

Cam's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Bones was there for me when I had my surgery; I need to do the same for her.'

His motives for gallant, but Cam questioned the reality of Booth observing doctors drilling into Brennan's skull.

Cautiously, Cam said, "I understand, but, Seeley, Brennan can compartmentalize, as she says. Also, she deals in death every day -.'

"So do I," Booth commented.

"I know, but the bodies still gross you out."

Booth frowned.

"I'm not trying to talk you out of being there; I just want you to consider what you are going to see."

Cam certainly couldn't image watching the procedure done on Booth, and she certainly didn't love Booth the way he loved Dr. Brennan.

"I have and I have to be there," Booth said with finality.

"Okay."

"Do you think she's in pain?"

"I don't know," Cam said with a sigh, "it's possible. They will use at least some sort of local anesthesia for the procedure."

Booth choked back a sob, "I am going to go back to my place to get Bones' will. You're right, she entrusted me with it. I need to make sure it is followed."

Booth couldn't allow himself to consider the thought that Bones wouldn't want to be kept alive for even a short period of time on a ventilator.

Cam considered suggesting that Booth take a nap at home as well, but knew what reply she'd receive. Instead, as Booth began to stand up, she stood as well and drew him into a hug.

"Thanks, Cam. Can you tell Max where I went?"

"Sure."

"And call me if anything changes, anything at all."

"I will, Booth."

Booth nodded soberly and headed to his car. Without thinking, he found himself driving the route to Bones' apartment. Since he was so close, Booth decided to go inside and retrieve a few items. Booth reached for the key to her apartment, which he still kept on his key ring. He opened the door. As he stepped into Brennan's apartment, Booth was reminded of how only two days ago, Bones had prepared dinner for him, Hannah, Angela and Hodgins. Now, only a short while later, Bones was fighting for her life.

Sighing heavily, Booth walked into Bones' bedroom. He picked up her pillow and buried his face in it, inhaling her scent. Booth hugged the pillow against his body as he scanned the room. He considered bringing her a change of clothes for when she woke up but decided that Bones probably wouldn't want him rooting through her drawers. As he was about to leave the room, Booth spotted a small statuette on Bones' dresser.

"She kept it," Booth said to himself, as he confirmed that the item was the Brainy smurf he'd given her three years ago.

He snatched it off the dresser and stuffed it in his pocket. Before leaving, Booth grabbed the Apache blanket hanging on the back of the couch. Since there was little else he could do, at least Booth could give Bones a few comforts of home.

Booth drove the short distance to his apartment. When he entered his apartment, he shed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting the warm water cascade over him. His tears mingled with the shower's spray, and he allowed himself to be enveloped by the steam.

"Bones," Booth whispered to himself before turning the water off.

Booth dressed hastily. Predictably, Hannah's things were gone, and it was as if she'd never shared his home. On his bed, however, lay a note with a familiar object sitting on top of it. Booth lifted the piece of paper off the bed hesitantly and read the words written in Hannah's scrolling print.

_Seeley –_

_ I took a position covering the political protests in Egypt. I won't be back; I'm not interested in putting myself in the middle of a love triangle. I hope that Temperance recovers, and the two of you can find a way to be together._

_Hannah_

_P.S. Please return these to Temperance._

Booth crumpled up the note. He wondered why Hannah had Bones' sunglasses; he'd never seen Hannah wearing them. Booth threw the note in the trash, retrieved the documents Bones had entrusted him with, locked up, and left.

When he returned to the hospital, Max was once again seated at his daughter's bedside with Russ seated across from him. Booth knocked tentatively on the doorframe and entered Bones' hospital room. Gingerly, Booth lifted Bones' head. He removed the plastic hospital pillow and replaced it with her feather pillow. After draping the blanket over her, Booth proceeded to explain to Max and Russ the procedure that Bones would be undergoing later that day. Their reaction was much the same as his own had been, perhaps tempered by the fact that Booth, rather than a physician lacking beside manner, was explaining it.

"I am going to be there when they do the procedure," Booth asserted.

"Will they let you do that?" Russ asked.

"I'll go to the director of the hospital if I have to," Booth declared.

Max smiled weakly; there was no doubt that Booth loved his daughter. Max only wondered how they'd lost their way.

Booth didn't have to go to the director of the hospital, but he did need to speak to the head of neurology. He threatened to inform every newspaper and magazine that the novelist and scientist, Temperance Brennan, was at George Washington University Hospital and receiving sub-par treatment. For the sake of avoiding a public relations catastrophe, the man begrudgingly relented.

The procedure did not begin until nearly three in the afternoon. By that time, all of Bones' friends had had the opportunity to rest and were gathered in the waiting room. After Booth was given a gown, gloves, and mask to wear, he stood in the corner of the room, away from the "action". He watched as Bones was hooked up to additional monitors and her beautiful hair was shaved from the area where the catheter would be inserted. After Bones' head was immobilized, the doctors sterilized and anesthetized the area and gave Bones morphine for pain.

As they began to drill the burr hole in her skull, Booth had never felt so helpless. He was beginning to wonder if Cam had been right, maybe he didn't belong here. Booth began to look away then he heard the beeping of the monitors accelerate.

"Her heart rate is up to 120," a nurse reported.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked.

"It could mean that she is experiencing pain."

Booth winced.

"Push another gram of morphine," the doctor instructed.

Booth watched the heart monitor for a decrease in Brennan's heart rate, instead it continued rising.

"If her heart rate rises above 150, we'll have to stop the procedure."

Booth wrung his hands, "Come on, Bones. You're doing great. You're a fighter. We all know you're gonna get through this."

Everything was becoming blurry as tears filled his eyes, "Please, baby."

"Keep talking," one of the nurses said, "she seems to be responding to your voice."

Booth wiped away his tears and saw that Bones' heart rate was down to 115.

"We are all pulling for you. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweet, your dad – even Russ – are all here waiting for you to wake up."

"Why do you call her Bones?" one of the residents observing asked.

"She's a forensic anthropologist – the world's best."

"Ah," the resident replied.

"Keep talking," the nurse prodded.

"Sure," Booth said and began talking about the many memories that he and Bones shared and anything else that popped into his head, including a few jokes Parker had recently told him.

He didn't stop talking until the procedure was done.

"Do we have a reading on the ICP?" Dr. Armstrong asked.

"34mmHg."

"Is that bad?" Booth asked impatiently.

"It is elevated, but that was expected. We should be able to bring it down somewhat by draining some of the fluid. It will be a waiting game from there. If her ICP is dropping, I think we could expect Ms. Brennan to regain consciousness."


	7. The Couple in the Story

_**A/N: Again, thank you so much for your support! I am really enjoying writing this story and am delighted that you're enjoying reading it. **_

Once the procedure was completed, Booth hurried to tell Bones' friends and family the news. He appeared in the waiting area still wearing the sterile garb from the hospital room.

"Everything went okay," Booth said and heard the crowd breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"Her intracranial pressure is high -."

"How high?" asked Cam.

"34, but by the end of the procedure, when they'd drained some fluid, it was down to 31."

The expression on Cam's face raised alarm in the others.

She quickly said, "That's good – that it is going down."

"Yeah, the doctor said that if it keeps dropping, Bones will wake up," Booth said looking sideways at Cam.

"Can we see her?" Max and Angela asked in unison.

"In a few minutes, they are just cleaning up from the procedure now," Booth hesitated, "They had to shave off some of her hair."

Angela nodded cautiously.

"I just didn't want it to be unexpected when you get in there with Bones."

"I understand," Max said, "Thank you for being there with her."

Booth nodded slightly. After Max and Angela went into Bones' room, Booth pulled Cam aside.

"What was that _look_ for?"

"What look?" asked Cam, evasively.

"The look you had when I said what Bones' pressure thing was, Camille."

Cam sighed, "That's pretty high, Seeley. I – I just hope the doctors haven't given you false hope."

Booth scrubbed his hand over his face, "I'll take any hope that is available."

_One hour later…_

Angela and Max left to give Booth time alone with Bones. Her ICP had continued to drop and was hovering around 28 mmHg.

"No matter what anyone says, you are going to come to me – to us. You have to; there still so much unsaid between us."

Booth ran his palm lightly along her jaw line.

"When I was in a coma, you told me a story. You said it was your book, but I knew you weren't telling the truth. You have a tell, you know? You blink a lot when you are lying. Whatever it was you were reading, it sent me into this amazing dream world. When I woke up, you asked me what had taken me so long. I think I didn't want to leave that dream world behind. In the dream, I got to hold you, kiss you, and make love to you."

Booth took in a sharp, deep breath.

"Now, I'm going to tell you a story, Bones, _our story_, but you have to wake up to see how it ends."

Before beginning, Booth took her hand firmly in his.

"This story is about a man and woman. This man meets the woman by chance, by fate, although she'd balk at that. He was up for a promotion and was hell bent on getting it, but there was this case that he couldn't seem to crack. A friend of his suggested contacting this scientist – a forensic anthropologist – who specializing in identifying bodies when all that's left of them is bones."

"So, he went to the university, where she was lecturing on defleshing techniques of all things. He'd expected a frumpy old lady, after all, who under the age of fifty was named 'Temperance'? The beautiful young woman with radiant blue eyes was certainly a surprise. The minute he saw her, his heart beat faster. It was like he'd finally found what he'd been looking for, and for one glorious minute, he thought they'd get a chance, a chance at something special. But, he messed it up. She wouldn't speak to him, and for a year, he tried to forget her. Then, there was another case. It was the golden opportunity he had been waiting for, and, they formed a tenuous partnership. And, from that partnership, grew the most incredible friendship."

"It was more than a friendship, though. He was head over heels. The more time he spent with her, the harder he fell. It made no sense; they were complete opposites, but he loved her. She _knew_ him, in a way no one else did, and he liked to think that he knew her like no one else did. He spent five years providing her with the evidence he knew she needed to trust that he wouldn't be like everyone else – he was in it for keeps. He cherished every moment with her – every drink, every lunch, and every 'accidental' touch."

Booth glanced down at Bones then. Instead of her closed eyes, he saw the expression she'd worn on her face when she'd turned him down a year ago and the sad look she'd had when he first told her about Hannah.

"But he got impatient. He tried to rush her, even though he knew she couldn't be rushed. She wasn't ready. He was too hurt to hear what she was really saying; too hurt to tell her what she really needed to hear. Then, she went off to the other side of the world without a word for seven months. He mistook her silence for indifference, and he found solace in the arms of another woman. He didn't let himself see how this woman's presence hurt the woman he truly loved. He kept her at arm's length, and it wasn't until something terrible happened to her that he realized what an ass he'd been."

Booth broke into sobs, "God, Bones, I'm sorry. How could I have been so blind?"

Booth heart skipped a beat when he thought he discerned the slightest movement of Bones' hand.

"Bones, Bones, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," Booth said.

He waited and felt nothing.

"Come on, Bones, squeeze my hand, baby," Booth said through tears.

Again nothing, and Booth thought the initial perception of movement was a figment of his imagination. He sighed loudly.

Booth was about to let go of her hand momentarily, when he felt her fingers curl weakly around his.

_**Just over nine hours until the next Bones episode airs on the East Coast!**_


	8. The Revelation in the Writing

_**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I am always excited to hear from new readers (and old ones too, of course)! **_

Booth looked down at his hand. This was not a figment of his imagination; Bones' long, delicate fingers were wrapped loosely around his hand.

"Bones, can you open your eyes for me?"

Nothing.

"Bones, please, open those beautiful eyes?" Booth pled.

Slowly, Bones' eyes fluttered open. Booth stood quickly, maintaining his grasp on her hand.

"Bones, God, Bones, you're awake!" Booth cried, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Her eyes darted around the room frightened.

"Bones, you're in a hospital. You were in an accident. You hit your head. You've been unconscious for two days."

Bones tried to lift her arm and winced in pain.

"Try to stay still for now, Bones. I am going to call the nurse," Booth said as he pressed the call bell.

Stubbornly, Bones tried to raise her arm again. Despite the pain, she brought her hand to her mouth.

"You have a tube helping you breathe, hopefully the doctor will take it out now that you are awake."

Bones nodded slightly, and a voice came over the speaker.

"Can I help you?"

"She's awake." Booth cried excitedly.

The person on the other end replied that someone would be in shortly and the connection went dead.

Booth leaned over Bones and pressed a kiss lightly to her forehead, "We were all so scared you for, Bones. Max, Russ, Cam, Ang, Hodgins, Sweets – they are all in the waiting area waiting for any news."

The lingering fear that the "accident" was, in fact, some sort of attempt to take her life made Booth add, "You have so many people who care about you, Bones."

Booth was still hovering over Bones when the nurse entered the room. The nurse Gina, had cared for Bones once before and was thrilled to see Bones had awaken.

"Dr. Brennan! It is so great to see you awake! I paged the neurologist, so hopefully, he will be in shortly."

Gina performed a very cursory neurological exam, before asking her if she was in any pain.

Bones nodded slightly.

Booth frowned and cast his head down.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being the most pain you've ever experienced, and 1 being no pain, how bad is your pain?" Gina asked, presenting her with a scale number from one to ten.

Bones shakily pointed to the number '4'.

"Okay, I will be back with a dose of morphine. Call if you need anything else."

Before she could walk away, Bones grabbed the bottom of Gina's scrub shirt.

"Yes?" she asked, spinning around.

Brennan made a pulling motion adjacent to her breathing tube.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but I need a physician's order to remove the breathing tube," Gina replied reluctantly.

Bones nodded slightly.

"I'll be back with the morphine shortly."

Booth stood, holding her hand loosely, "I need to tell everyone else that you're awake."

Bones nodded weakly, momentarily tightening her grip on Booth's hand before releasing it.

"I'll be right back," Booth said placing a kiss on her temple.

Bones watched as he walked out of her room with a spring in his step. When he reached the waiting room, the grin plastered on his face left little question of the news he was about to deliver.

"She's awake!" Booth announced joyfully.

His announcement was met with tears of joys and proclamations thanking God.

"The nurse called the neurologist; hopefully, he'll be able to take out the breathing tube."

"I have to see her," Max said.

"Sure, go on back."

Max, followed closely by Russ, began walking away from the group, and Booth walked briskly to catch up with him.

"I don't think she remembers the accident. I told her that she was in an accident and hit her head. That's all she knows."

"Okay," Max said hesitantly, "We have to tell Tempe eventually, though."

He didn't wait for Booth's response before continuing on to his daughter's room.

When Booth returned to the waiting room, Angela ambushed him with a hundred questions.

"How does she seem?" asked Angela.

"She seems…weak," Booth said.

Angela frowned, clearly hoping for a more encouraging assessment of Bones' condition.

"But, she's awake, Ang," Booth said his voice shaking; "She squeezed my hand. She opened her eyes. Go be with her, Ang."

"But Max and Russ are already in there."

"They won't mind," Booth replied, "No parent would stop some one who loved their child from seeing them."

"Thanks, Booth," Angela said, beginning to walk away.

She stopped and turned back to face Booth, "No matter what has gone on between you and Bren lately, you are here now. You are here when she needs you."

"Thanks, Ang," Booth said fumbling with the poker chip in his pocket.

Cam walked up behind Booth placing her palm on his shoulder.

"She's awake, Seeley. It's still a long road from here, but she's awake."

"I know. I just want to do whatever I can for her. I feel – I feel like maybe we're getting a second chance."

Cam nodded, "I hope you are, Booth. But what she needs right now is her friend. Dr. Brennan's recovery may take weeks or months, and she will want you by her side, Seeley."

"I will be; I'm not going to mess it up this time," Booth said, "I told her I would be right back. I need to go be with her."

"Sure," Cam said.

Booth stood outside Bones' room, with his palm against the glass, and he saw Bones' eyes light up when she noticed his presence. Russ turned to see what prompted his sister's reaction then motioned for Booth to come in.

Booth stepped into the room, as Russ readied to step out.

"I am going to call Amy. Her and the girls are all praying for you – even if you don't believe in that."

Russ kissed his sister on the forehead and left. Shortly after Russ left, Bones drifted into a morphine induced sleep. Max and Angela returned to the waiting room, while Bones slept. Booth stayed, waiting impatiently for the neurologist. He'd grown accustomed to talking to Bones when she was unconscious and had to remind himself that now, she was merely sleeping.

By the time the neurologist finally arrived, Bones was sound asleep. Booth was thankful it was the fellow, Dr. Schwartz, who came, rather than the tactless Dr. Armstrong.

"I apologize for my delay in getting here. I was in a trauma when I received the nurse's page. I understand Dr. Brennan was awake."

"Yes, she opened her eyes and squeezed my hand."

"That's good news," Dr. Schwartz said, pointing out the obvious.

"When can the breathing tube be removed?" Booth asked.

"We don't to remove the breathing tube prematurely only to have to replace it later. Before removing the tube, we want to ensure that her consciousness wasn't temporary."

Booth looked alarmed, as though he hadn't considered the possibility.

"Your girlfriend waking up is a very good sign, please don't get me wrong. Given the severity of her injury, we prefer to be very cautious."

"I understand," Booth said, once again failing to correct the assumption that Bones was his girlfriend.

"If she continues to improve over the next twelve hours, we'd consider it safe to remove the breathing tube. In the mean time, you may be able to help her communicate by writing."

"Yeah, okay," Booth said before the neurologist proceeded to wake Bones to examine her.

The doctor introduced himself to a groggy Bones, asked her several questions, and performed a neurological exam. Dr. Schwartz provided Bones with a pen and paper to enable her to ask questions.

She loosely gripped the pen and began writing then handed the pad of paper to Booth.

Booth looked at the paper aghast. The writing was not merely sloppy; it was completely unintelligible.

"Bones, I don't know what this says," he said sadly.

"Is she right handed?" asked Dr. Schwartz, motioning towards her casted right arm.

"No. She's left handed."

_**I am not sure whether Bones is right or left handed. I've never really paid attention, so for the purpose of this fic, she's a lefty. And, as always, I am not a neurologist but try to be as accurate as possible.**_


	9. The Question in the Answer

_**A/N: My apologies for making the unforgiveable mistake of saying Bones was left handed **__**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

"_No. She's left handed."_

The doctor frowned.

"Is that bad?" Booth asked, noting that Bones eyes were wide in anticipation of the neurologist's answer.

"Hopefully, it is temporary. Dysgraphia – difficulty writing – is a common effect of brain injury. Injury to the parietal or occipital lobes of the brain can cause difficulties with writing. In some cases, it can result in a change in handedness. Dr. Brennan's illegible writing could also be due to fine motor deficits resulting from the accident."

"Can that be," Booth found himself struggling for the correct word, "fixed?"

"Fine motor deficits can be improved by intensive occupational therapy. Dysgraphia would be addressed in physical therapy and may improve over time as the pressure on the brain diminishes."

Booth shook his head trying his best to grasp what the doctor was telling him.

"I will be leaving at six, but when I return in the morning, I will reevaluate if Dr. Brennan is ready to come off the ventilator."

"Okay," Booth replied, "Thank you."

When the doctor left, Booth returned to Bones' bedside, "I'm sorry, Bones, but hopefully when you wake up tomorrow morning, they'll be able to take that tube out."

Bones pointed to her cast.

"You have a compound facture of your right arm. They had to put pins in your wrist."

Bones looked at Booth wearing an expression that begged Booth to continue explaining her injuries.

Booth sighed, "You have two broken ribs, and they had to remove your spleen."

Booth knew he had to tell her just what had happened or at least, what he understood to have happened.

"Why don't I have Ang bring you in some clothes? Once that tube is out, you can probably wear regular pajamas."

Bones nodded.

Gina entered the room to record Brennan's vital signs.

"Has your pain decreased?" she asked Bones.

Bones nodded again.

"Good, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything at all, Dr. Brennan."

Gina turned to Booth, "Did you have an opportunity to speak with your girlfriend's neurologist?"

Booth swallowed hard, not daring to observe Bones' reaction to being calling his girlfriend, "Yes, I did."

Gina gave Booth a satisfied nod, "Will you be spending the night again?"

"Yes," Booth replied immediately.

"Okay, I will let the overnight nurse know. I will bring in a fresh pillow and sheet for you."

Before leaving, Gina added, "You have a very devoted boyfriend, Dr. Brennan."

After she left, Booth carefully watched Bones' expression, which remained unchanged. Booth wasn't sure what to say, so he excused himself to ask Angela to retrieve clothes for Bones from her apartment. Angela was eager to help in any way she could.

"What did the neurologist say?" Angela inquired.

"He said he hoped they'd be able to take out the breathing tube when Bones had been conscious for twelve hours."

"That's good, right?" Angela said, having difficulty reading the expression on Booth's face.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. The doctor suggested that she could try writing as a means of communicating until then."

"Make sense," Angela said, perceiving that Booth was about to share some less than good news.

"Bones, well, she was having trouble writing. I couldn't read it. The doctor said that maybe it is just a motor skill thing."

"I had a netbook at home. Maybe that would be easier for Bren to type," Angela replied hopefully.

"That's a great idea, Ang!" Booth cried excitedly.

Angela nodded, "Anything for Bren. I'm just – just so happy she's awake."

"Me too, Ang. I know she must have a lot of questions. There are only so many things she can communicate nonverbally."

Booth did not add that he, too, had many questions for Bones. He would table his many questions until Bones could communicate a response.

"I will head home now," Angela said, "and swing by Bren's place on my way back."

While Angela headed off on her errand, Booth told the others what the neurologist had told him about Bones' condition. The group continued their rotation in and out of Bones' room.

Angela returned an hour later with the netbook and a small duffle bag filled with clothes. Angela handed Booth the items before announcing the Hodgins insisted they go home to get some sleep. Booth nodded, knowing that Hodgins was very worried about Angela and their unborn child.

"I am sure that Bones wants you to take care of yourself, Ang. I've got this covered. Go home, get some sleep."

Angela agreed and went into her best friend's room to say good nite. When Angela left, Booth took her place at Bones' side. Booth excitedly, yet gently, placed the netbook in Bones' lap.

"Ang thought this might help until you got that stupid tube out," Booth said nonchalantly, "You could type out what you wanted to ask the doctor earlier."

Bones turned the computer on and surveyed the keys. Booth breathed a sigh of relief as Bones began typing. It wasn't the usual ease at which Bones' fingers sailed across the keyboard when writing a chapter of one of her novels, but Booth found it reassuring, nonetheless. He eagerly awaited her message as she hunted and pecked for the proper keys.

Bones nudged the computer in Booth's direction, and he read the words that she'd painstakingly typed.

_Why do my doctor and nurses think you are my boyfriend? I don't recall being a couple._

It certainly wasn't the question Booth was expecting, but it had to be answered. For a fraction of a second, Booth contemplated saying, "Yes, they were a couple – a very happy one." Booth hadn't considered that fact perhaps Bones' amnesia extended much further back than the accident. Did she remember his confession in front of the Hoover? Parting ways last spring? Hannah?

"Nope, just partners – and friends, of course. I guess people seem to have gotten the impression that I'm your boyfriend, you know, since I have been here a lot. I figured they'd hassle me less if they thought I was your boyfriend, so I didn't tell them I wasn't."

Bones nodded as if this were the most logical explanation imaginable and began typing again.

_I want to see my X-rays._

_The Next Morning_

True to his word, Dr. Schwartz put in the orders for Bones' breathing tube to be removed when he arrived the following morning. Booth watched helplessly as Bones coughed and fought to breathe as Bones was extubated. Her eyes found his, as the nurse placed the oxygen mask over Bones' face.

Booth squeezed her hand, "You're doing great, Bones."

She gave him a small smile in return.

The nurse watched Bones' oxygen saturation before removing the mask and replacing it with an oxygen cannula.

As she tucked the tubing behind Bones' ears, she said, "Your throat is going to be sore for a while, so try not to talk too much."

The nurse turned her attention to Booth, "She can have ice chips, and we'll work our way up from there. The doctor might allow clear liquids by the end of the day – chicken broth, jello, etc."

"She's a vegetarian," Booth interjected.

"Vegetable broth, then," the nurse said with a smile, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Booth and Bones nodded. The nurse recorded Bones' vital signs and exited the room.

"Do you want me to get you some ice? Your mouth must be really dry," Booth commented.

Bones opened her mouth to speak, and Booth silenced her with his finger pressed to her lips.

"Shh, don't talk," Booth commanded gently, feeling her chapped, dry lips beneath his finger.

Bones nodded and very softly said, "Ice."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Booth said.

When Booth returned with the ice, he found Bones fiddling with her oxygen cannula.

"You are a bad patient, Bones," Booth said with a smile as he ran a piece of ice along her lips.

"Booth," she crooked.

Booth's eyes welled with tears, as he realized just how close he'd come to never hearing Bones utter his name again.

Just above a whisper, Bones said, "We were working on a case."


	10. The Answer in the Question

_**A/N: I was blown away by the reaction to the last chapter (and the story in general)! Thank you all for reading!**_

"_We were working on a case."_

"Yes," Booth replied.

"A doctor."

Booth indicated the netbook, suspecting this might be a lengthy conversation, and Bones began typing.

"A surgeon was found in a tree. She'd been missing for a while."

Booth nodded in agreement.

"Did you solve the case?"

Booth shook his head, "No. The bureau is still working on it."

Bones nodded again, seemingly dropping the subject.

"When we got the call about the body, we were at my apartment – Hodgins, Angela, you, and Hannah."

The knot in Booth's stomach twisted, and he attempted nonchalance, "Yep, you invited us all over for dinner. You know I love your cooking."

"Hannah, is she on an assignment?"

Booth inhaled sharply, "No, well yes, but Hannah and I, we broke up."

Bones' eyes widened at Booth's news.

"Why?" she asked aloud.

"It's complicated. It just wasn't working out," Booth replied dismissively.

Bones looked at him skeptically.

"I am sorry that you didn't get a chance to say goodbye," Booth offered.

Bones had, after all, been Hannah's friend. Booth wondered if, had the shoe been on the other foot, he could have risen to the occasion as Bones had. Even if Bones didn't love him, contrary to what his friends were telling him at every turn, he'd replaced her. Booth wasn't sure he would have been able to survive Bones replacing him with another man – a lover or otherwise.

Bones nodded, and Booth was grateful to see Angela appear at the doorway.

"Hey, Ang," he said cheerily, "I am going to duck out and grab some coffee."

"Sure, Booth," Angela said before turning her attention to Bones, "I can help you get changed into those pajamas if you want."

Booth heard Bones agree before leaving the room. When he entered the waiting area, Booth immediately sought Sweets' counsel.

"Bones asked about the Eames case. She remembers."

"How much?" Sweets asked.

"Just the basics it seems, but I think it is coming back to her."

Sweets nodded somberly, "I think it is likely that Dr. Brennan remembers, or will soon remember, the events leading up to the accident – the case, her identification with the victim, the circumstances that brought her to that neighborhood."

"W-what should I do? Should I tell her what happened?" Booth implored.

"At this point, I would just let Dr. Brennan recount things as remembers them. Confronting her with the series of events, including the possibility of a suicide -."

"Bones didn't try to kill herself!" Booth shouted then quickly modulated his voice, hoping Bones hadn't heard his outburst.

"If there isn't a small part of you that thinks suicide was a possibility, why are you so concerned about Dr. Brennan discussing the case?"

"Because the case was traumatic for her, you said so yourself, or something like that, at least."

"I agree. Dr. Brennan is emotionally and physically fragile right now. There is no need to introduce trauma that isn't already there."

Booth hesitated, "She asked about Hannah."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we broke up."

"Which is pretty much all you told us," Sweets pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I figured you could fill in the details on your own."

"Yeah," Sweets conceded.

"I don't want Bones to worry about anything other than getting better right now," Booth said resolutely.

"Of course, and I agree this would be an inopportune time to discuss the circumstances of your break-up with Hannah."

"What if she keeps asking? I don't want to lie to her."

…_Again, Booth thought, like I lied about moving on._

"I think you need to differentiate between lying and evading the truth, Booth. I trust that when Dr. Brennan is further along in her recovery, you will discuss your break-up. Right now, you are protecting her during a vulnerable time."

"Yeah, protecting her," Booth scoffed, "Bones and I have done so much "protecting" of one another, I've lost track."

Sweets sighed sadly, "You're not perfect, Booth, and Dr. Brennan doesn't expect you to be."

_Elsewhere…_

After Angela gingerly pulled Brennan's nightgown over her head, she noted the disconcerted look on her best friend's face.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no," Bones said, her voice cracking.

"What is it, Bren?"

"Booth and Hannah broke up."

"Why don't you type sweetie? Your voice sounds terrible; your throat must hurt."

"Did you know?" Bones typed.

"Yeah, I knew."

"Booth won't tell me why they broke up. He just said it wasn't working, but they appeared quite happy. Do you know why they broke up?"

"No, I don't," Angela said.

It wasn't a lie, per say. Booth hadn't come out and told her that he and Hannah ended their relationship because he was still in love with Brennan. It was just assumed. If Angela had leaned anything from years of observing the dance performed by Booth and Brennan, it was not to interfere. Years of subtle meddling on Angela's part had gotten these two no where, yet, she knew at the end of this long, bumpy road, they'd be together.

"Sweetie, relationships are – complex. I don't know that I could have explained to _anyone, _myself included, why Hodgins and I broke up two years ago."

Bones nodded and shut the computer.

"She wasn't supposed to hurt him. I thought Hannah and I had an understanding."

Angela raised her eyebrows with interest.

"He's been hurt enough," Bones said resolutely.

"Booth's okay, really, sweetie. He is just worried about you," Angela offered.

Bones nodded skeptically.

After an awkward conversation, Angela set about the awkward task of changing her best friend's undergarments.

"I appreciate everyone taking such good care of me," Bones said after the task was complete.

"You're welcome, sweetie. We're just so happy you are doing better," Angela said, her lower lip trembling a bit.

Angela clasped her best friend's hand tightly and smiled as Bones returned the gesture.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Booth asked before stepping into the room.

"No, no, come in," Angela insisted.

Booth held a vase filled with an assortment of tulips. He placed the flowers on Bones' bedside table.

"I know you like daffodils, but the gift shop didn't have any. I thought these looked nice."

"Thank you," Bones said with a smile.

Angela discreetly left several moments later. Bones' friends and family had accepted that Booth was the person Bones would want by her bedside, although it was never spoken.

"It must feel good to not be in the hospital gown," Booth commented, "Those things are itchy."

Bones nodded in agreement.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked pulling the covers more tightly over her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine, Booth."

"The nurse said that if everything remains stable over the next day, they will remove the catheter and move you out of the ICU," Booth announced.

"My accident was related to the case," Bones stated abruptly.

Booth sighed heavily, as Bones' eyes implored him for a response. Where was Sweets when you needed him?

"I don't know; I think so. You went back to the neighborhood where the victim's remains were found. It was dark and raining. You shouldn't have gone alone."

"I was looking for something," Bones said, though she wasn't quite sure what that something was.

Booth felt relief that Bones' sketchy memory of that night supported his prior theory.

"Booth, what happened?" Bones entreated.

"You were hit by a car," Booth said softly.

An emotion that Booth couldn't qualify colored Bones' face.

"The driver saw your Jeffersonian ID and knew someone at the museum. They got in touch with Cam. You were in surgery by the time I found out what happened."

For the first time since Bones had woken, Booth allowed the tears welling in his eyes to fall.

"I was terrified I was going to lose you forever," Booth whispered.

Bones reached for his hand, lightly entwining her fingers with his and softly said, "Never."

_**A/N2: I apologize for using the 'H' word so much in this chapter. She will be discussed but won't be back, I promise! I find myself annoyed that even though she is gone on the show, she's still cropping up in fanfic so much!**_


	11. The Uncertainty in the Future

_One day later…_

At Bones' behest, Booth had spent last night in his own bed for the first time since the accident. Returning to his apartment seemed like a return to the reality that had existed before the horror of that rainy night. A reality that had included the now absent Hannah. Her scent seemed to still linger in the apartment. Booth stripped the sheets off the bed and stuffed them in the hamper. He put the spare set of sheets on the bed and laid down. Despite his exhaustion, every time Booth closed his eyes, he saw Bones' bruised, broken body lying in the cold, wet street. No matter how many happy memories of her he tried to conjure, the image stubbornly persisted. He finally drowned the image with four glasses of scotch.

When Booth woke with a slight headache, he turned to the clock. Seeing it was nearly ten o'clock, he leapt out of bed. He took a quick shower, dressed, and headed to the hospital.

After a quick stop at the gift shop, Booth strode towards Bones' room only to find it empty. Panicked, he grabbed the first nurse he could find.

"Where is the woman who was in room 436?" Booth asked frantically.

"I believe she was moved. Let me go check."

"Okay, thank you," Booth said.

The nurse returned a few minutes later, "She was just moved to the twelfth floor, room 1202."

"Thank you!" Booth said, hurrying towards the elevator.

The elevator doors were closing as Booth approached.

"Wait!" he shouted, hoping the occupants would hold the elevator for him.

"Damn it," he cursed as the doors closed without him.

Booth mashed the 'up' button and waited nearly five minutes for the next elevator to arrive. Finally, a packed elevator arrived on the fourth floor, and Booth squeezed in next to a woman and little boy. The little boy eyed the balloon he'd purchased at the gift shop enviously. Booth thought of Parker. He hadn't spoken to his son since the day before

Bones' accident and Parker didn't know about the accident or his break-up with Hannah. Booth made a mental note to call Parker tonight. He smiled at the little boy on the elevator as he got out on the twelfth floor.

As Booth approached Bones' room, he heard Angela talking blithely about her pregnancy. From what Booth could hear, it was primarily a one-sided conversation.

"Hey, Booth," Angela said cheerfully.

"Hi Ang," Booth said, "Hey, Bones. How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Cute balloon," Angela said with a smile.

Booth looked up at the shiny, yellow mylar balloon with band-aids on it and felt foolish for buying it. He hastily tied the balloon to Bones' IV pole and sat down.

"I was just saying I hoped you were on your way. I was going to give Bren a haircut but obviously don't want to do it while she's in bed."

"Oh sure, I can carry her over to the -."

"No!" Bones shouted, "I can walk. I just need you to help me in case I, umm."

"In case you fall?" Booth offered.

"Yes, that's it."

Booth sighed and offered Bones his arm, "Go slowly."

Angela pushed the chair next to the bed within reach of the monitors. Bones carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed. She placed one foot on the ground and her ankle buckled.

"Woah, careful," Booth said putting his arm around Bones' waist to support her.

As her second foot hit the ground, Bones began to fall forward.

"Okay," Booth said gingerly scooping Bones up and placing her in the chair.

Bones crossed her arms, "You have to let me try, Booth."

"I'm not going to let you fall, Bones. Three days ago, you were unconscious. Give it some time."

"Yeah, sweetie," Angela piped up, "The doctor said you'd start physical therapy today."

"The neurologist was already in?"

"Yep, a little less than an hour ago," Angela confirmed.

"What did he say?" Booth asked.

"They're going to start PT today. An occupational therapist should be coming to do an assessment today or tomorrow. Depending on her progress, the doctor said Bren might be transferred to a rehab place in a few days."

Booth opened his mouth to respond then closed it.

"I was going to help Bren wash up and change before cutting her hair."

"Oh, sure I will grab a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. Do you want anything, Ang?"

"No, thanks, Booth."

"You need anything, Bones?"

Bones shook her head.

"Okay then, I will be back in a bit," Booth said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Bones looked at him slightly puzzled, while Angela wore a goofy grin. Booth blushed, realizing that the actions he'd grown accustomed to while Bones was unconscious were now off limits again.

Booth had taken the elevator down to the first floor. He walked towards the cafeteria and muttered to himself about the idiocy of kissing Bones.

"Seeley!" a familiar voice called.

Booth spun around, "Hey, Cam."

"Hi. I was just heading up to see Brennan."

"Oh, they moved her. She's on the 12th floor now, but Angela is helping her get changed and stuff. I was going to grab a cup of coffee. Join me?"

"Sure," Cam said changing direction and walking with Booth to the cafeteria.

"The neurologist was in earlier this morning before I got in."

"Wow, Brennan was able to talk you into going home? I'm impressed!"

Booth rolled his eyes, "Anyway, they might release Bones to a rehab in a few days."

"That's great. They must be happy with her progress if they are considering moving her."

"I guess. I just don't see why she can't recover at home. I could stay with her if she needs someone there all the time, and I could take to all of her therapy appointments."

"That's not practical, Booth."

"Why not? I would take care of Bones better than a bunch of strangers."

"It's easier for strangers to do some things."

Booth said nothing in response.

"Dr. Brennan knows you are there for her, Booth. You need to forgive yourself for not being there that night, for dating Hannah, and for whatever the hell happened between you and Brennan before you left for Afghanistan."

Booth looked at Cam wide-eyed, surprised at her bluntness. He was of half a mind to storm out of the cafeteria, but, despite getting a good night's sleep, he was still physically and emotionally weary.

After a moment's pause, Booth said, "I asked her to give us a shot. She said 'no'."

"Did she come right out and say no?" Cam asked.

Booth sighed, "She said she didn't have an open heart and couldn't change, but it doesn't matter any more. The only thing that matters is that she gets better."

"It does matter, because she didn't say 'no', Seeley."

"Well, we aren't together, are we, Camille?" Booth scoffed.

Camille ignored his comment and said, "During your first case back after your surgery, you told me you were in love with Dr. Brennan. You asked me if you were the same person you were before the brain tumor."

"Yeah."

"I told you yes and to go with your heart, but I warned you to be sure about your feelings before trying to go forward with a relationship with Dr. Brennan."

"I was sure – I am sure," Booth argued.

Cam frowned, "I think you were, but all you heard was Brennan turning you down. I've known you for almost two decades, Seeley. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and when things with Brennan didn't turn out as you'd hoped, you couldn't see past your hurt to hear what she was really saying."

"Which was?" asked Booth.

"That Dr. Brennan was scared. Terrified. I don't know Dr. Brennan nearly as well as you or Angela, but I know that she's as insecure as she is arrogant at times. For what it's worth, Seeley, I don't think she turned you down because she didn't love you. I think she was scared that you'd stop loving her, and she'd lose her best friend."

Booth just stared at Cam, knowing that she was right on at least one account. He's been blinded by his pain and couldn't see what lie beneath Bones' response.

"I just hope we get another chance," Booth said sadly.

"I think you will, Booth," Cam said putting an arm around her friend.

"But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, she just needs to get better, and I'll do anything to help her."

"I know," Cam replied.


	12. The Sadness in the Scientist

A/N: I am so very sorry for how long it took me to update. Two days until the epic elevator episode! Oh, and I am really starting to wish I wasn't naming there chapters :P

Booth and Cam headed up to Brennan's room together. As they entered, Angela was just finishing cutting Bones' hair, brushing the hair off her neck. Booth stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bones, her hair cut short in a pixie bob.

"What do you think, Booth?" asked Angela with a smile.

The short hair framed her beautiful face perfectly. It made her eyes, blue like a sea Booth longed to dive into, look even more beautiful, if that was possible. Booth wondered if those soulful eyes saw the world differently now, as he had when he'd awoken from his coma.

"Booth," Cam said, elbowing him back to reality.

"It looks great," Booth finally managed to say.

"I don't believe I've ever had my hair this short," Bones remarked hesitantly.

Booth was unsure if her uncertainty was over her hair or memory.

"Well, it looks beautiful," Booth said, causing Bones' pale cheeks to redden.

Angela chuckled at the exchange.

"Sweetie, I have to leave for my doctor's appointment."

"Oh, of course."

Angela looked to Booth to carry Brennan back to her bed before her departure.

"I can try to walk," Bones stated.

"Bones," Booth said softly, "That didn't work out so well last time. You'll get there, but

for now, please just let me carry you."

Bones nodded, and Booth whispered, "Thank you."

Booth squatted to Bones' seated height, and Bones slid her arm around Booth's neck. Booth gently lifted her. Over the last six years, Booth had had the occasion to carry Bones like this a few times. She'd never felt this light in his arms before. He laid her down on the bed slowly and gently.

He fussed with her pillows and blankets.

"Are you comfortable?" Booth asked.

"Yes, thanks," Bones said looking up at him with those big, blue eyes.

Booth brought his hand to her face to brush her feathery bangs aside, "Good. When you out of here, we are going to have to do some serious eating at the diner. We need to fatten you up, some pie is definitely in order."

"Did you think that a brain injury would change my food preferences? I seem to recall not liking my fruit cooked."

Booth smiled broadly, "Okay, I'll have pie, and you can have cake and a milkshake."

Bones smiled back at him, "I look forward to that."

"Good," Booth sad softly.

The two on lookers, Cam and Angela smiled at one another. The partners spoke in a hushed tone, but the tenderness and intimacy of their words was loud and clear. When Booth stepped back from Brennan's bedside, Angela took his place, bidding her friend goodbye before heading to her doctor's appointment.

After visiting for an hour, Cam headed back to the lab. Russ had gone home after learning that Hayley was admitted to the hospital with pneumonia. Max was driving Russ back to North Carolina then catching a flight back to D.C. The partners were alone once again.

Hesitantly, Booth asked, "I was wondering if it would be okay if Parker came to see you. I haven't told him about your accident yet, but when I do, I am sure he'll want to come visit."

Bones didn't answer immediately, and Booth's heart sank. Perhaps, she didn't remember Parker or didn't recall her attachment to him.

"Of course, I would love see Parker. I just – I don't want to upset him."

Booth laughed, "Nah, he's seen his old man in worse shape."

"As long as it won't be upsetting to Parker, I would love for him to visit," Bones said with a smile.

"Great," Booth said as Bones yawned, "You should get some sleep."

Bones nodded, "Could you help me get this tee shirt off? I'm warm."

"Umm, are you sure? I could get a -."

Realizing the source of his discomfort, Bones laughed, "I have a tank top on underneath this one."

"Oh, okay," Booth said and began to carefully lift Brennan's tee shirt over her head.

Booth tried to avoid touching her bare skin. Once the garment was off, Booth noticed that angry yellow and purple bruises were peppered across her chest.

Holding his finger a millimeter above a large bruise, Booth asked softly, "Do they hurt?"

"Not much."

Booth nodded, trying to believe her.

"You don't have to stay here while I sleep," Bones said.

"I'm just keeping an eye on you," Booth said with a smile.

Bones rolled her eyes, "That's not necessary, but if you insist."

Booth smiled and took a seat while Bones quickly drifted off. His own eyelids were beginning to feel heavy when the physical therapist knocked at the door.

"Temperance?" the young woman asked.

"Yes," Bones replied with a start.

"Sorry to wake you. My name is Melissa, I am from physical therapy."

"Hello."

Melissa proceeded to offer her hand to Booth, "Are you Temperance's boyfriend?"

"No, just a good friend," he replied with a smile, then turning to Bones he said, "I will come back in a bit.

Booth was heading towards the door when he heard Bones say, "Stay."

Booth turned around, and Bones repeated herself, "Stay, Booth."

"Sure," Booth said, watching the concern in her eyes.

Booth sat at her bedside while the physical therapist gave a general idea of how Bones' rehabilitation would occur. Booth's mind swam as Melissa spoke about range of motion exercises, strength and gait training, parallel bars, and myriad of other devices and exercise that would employed during Bones' rehab. He watched her eyes, wide with worry, as Melissa spoke.

"How long will she have to be in the rehab place?" Booth asked.

"Unfortunately," Melissa said with a frown, "that is usually dictated by insurance. Most likely a month or longer depending on how Temperance is progressing. After that, someone will come to her home for therapy."

Bones looked from Booth to Melissa, "What is the soonest I could expect to return to work?"

"That's impossible to say, Temperance."

"Of course, but based on your previous experience what would be your estimate?" Bones rephrased.

"The goal will be to get you back to how you functioned before the accident as soon as possible, but that isn't always possible."

"Bones, why you just take it –"

"Of course it is! In the absence of irreversible brain manage, there is not physiological reason that I shouldn't be able to return to my prior level of functioning. My intracranial pressure is within normal limits and -."

"Can we have a few minutes?" Booth asked, interrupting Brennan.

"Sure, I have to check in on another patient on this floor."

"Thank you," Booth said to Melissa.

Booth watched her walk away and turned to Bones, "We are going to do everything we can to get you back to where you used to be. The physical therapist, she has to let you know the worst case scenario."

_A scenario I've played over and over in his head for days_, Booth thought.

"What if she's right? What if I no longer have the dexterity to work with remains or the stamina for field work? I am a forensic anthropologist, that's who I am, Booth," Bones said desperately.

Booth wiped away the tear sliding down Bones' cheek with his thumb. He had to restrain himself from climbing into the bed beside her and holding her.

"You are so much more than a forensic anthropologist, Bones," Booth said tipping Bones' chin up for her to meet his gaze.

Booth wondered how this beautiful, funny, brilliant woman in front of him could be so stupid to think she was merely a forensic anthropologist, nothing more. He swallowed hard with the realization that he may have played a role in this skewed self concept.

"You are so, so much more, Temperance," Booth said, "You're a sister, daughter, aunt, and friend."

Silently, Booth added _and the woman I love._

A/N2: If anyone is a health professional or has personal experience with traumatic brain injury, I would love to pick you brain (no pun intended).


	13. The Kid with Clarity

A/N: Thanks to those of you who replied to my request for info about TBI, especially _psychosnicket_!

When Melissa returned, Brennan's hand was still firmly clasped in Booth's.

She cleared her throat and hesitantly asked, "Are we ready to continue?"

Bones nodded.

Melissa spent the next forty-five minutes doing range of motion and strengthening exercises. Booth squeezed his eyes shut every time that Bones winced in pain.

"It's just from the surgery," Bones whispered to him.

Booth nodded and attempted his smile. It saddened him to think that it would most likely get more painful from here on out. When Melissa's hour was complete, Bones looked exhausted – and despondent. Booth was wondering if she was remember how she used to run regular and – how had she put it – possessed a great deal of natural athletic ability.

"One day at a time, Bones. One day at a time."

Bones nodded soberly.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow," Booth said sadly.

Booth had considered using his vacation days to spend with Bones in the hospital, but he knew Parker would be disappointed if they didn't spend their usual long weekend at the New Jersey shore this summer. He also figured that Bones would need help when she was finally released from the rehab.

Bones, "Of course, you've already missed several days of work."

"Just three," he said, "But, I will be here every day for lunch, and after work, I will bring dinner and hang out for a while. This weekend, I have Parker, so I can bring him in to visit."

"That would be nice, but you don't have to feel obligated to spend so much time with me."

"I don't feel obligated, Bones," Booth said firmly, "friends visit one another when they're in hospital; that's what friends do."

Bones nodded, conceding to Booth's expertise on the subject. In her adult life, she'd only had the opportunity to visit two people in the hospital: Booth and Hannah. When Booth had been in a coma, she'd spent every waking minute at his bedside, until, of course, he woke up and thought she was his wife.

Not surprisingly, Booth was true to his word and arrived at noon to bring lunch and at six, occasionally later, with dinner. Each night he reluctantly went home around nine, leaving Bones with the capable nurses.

When he arrived with dinner on Thursday, Max was at Bones' bedside. Booth smiled to see that she was sitting up in bed and looking more like his Bones, thanks, in part, to his daily milk shake deliveries.

"Hey, Max," Booth greeted cheerfully, "I didn't know you'd be here, or I'd have brought you some dinner."

Max smiled. When she was feeling better, he would have to have a conversation with his daughter about her relationship with Booth – what it is and what it ought to be.

"Oh, I was just on my way out," Max said as he leaned to give his daughter a kiss,

"I will see you tomorrow before the move."

"Move?" Booth asked.

"Tempe is being transferred to the rehab tomorrow," Max announced.

Bones flashed her father an admonishing look, intimating that she was capable of speaking for herself.

"Wow, that's great, Bones! Movin' up in the world. I can go into work late and help you pack and move your stuff."

"Dad can do that; there's no need for you to take off from work."

"Max'll need help moving all this stuff, right, Max?" Booth asked.

During her week in the hospital, Booth had filled Bones' room with flowers and balloons.

"The more the merrier," Max replied nervously.

Booth flashed Max an appreciative grin, while Bones simply rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that two able bodied men are needed to move some balloons and flowers, but if you insist."

"Bye, sweetheart, sleep well. Don't let Booth keep you up too late," he joked.

As the sound of Max's footsteps grew softer, Bones turned her attention back to Booth.

"I brought Thai," he said in a sing songy voice.

"Thanks," Bones said before adding, "for everything you've done."

"It's the least I could do," Booth said.

"I never understood that saying," Bones replied, "The least you can do is always nothing."

Booth chuckled and pushed the bag of takeout in Bones' direction, "Let's eat."

Two days later

Bones sat up in bed, aimlessly flipping through the channels when she heard a familiar voice echoing down the hallway.

"Slow down, Parker!"

A moment later, the blonde haired boy came bounding into Brennan's room, the gift bag he carried bouncing against his leg.

"Hey, Bones!" he said cheerfully, "This place is pretty cool. If I break my arm, you think I could stay here too?"

Bones chuckled, "No, Parker. I don't think so."

"Hey, Bones. Parks, did you give Bones her present?"

"Oh," Parker said thrusting the gift bag in Brennan's direction.

Brennan pushed away the tissue paper and lifted a smiling stuffed pig out of the bag.

"Dad said you could call him Jasper," Parker piped up.

Bones looked in Booth's direction, and he smiled as he saw recognition of the shared memory flash across her face.

"Thank you," Bones said letting the fluffy stuffed pig rest on her lap.

"How are you feelin' Bones?"

"Significantly better than a week ago," Bones said with a playful smile, "Thank you for coming to visit me Parker."

"And thank you for my gift," Bones added, looking at Parker's father rather than Parker.

"You're welcome," both Booths said in unison.

"Do you need anything, Bones? Water? Ice?" Booth asked before taking a seat.

"Water would be great, actually. Thank you."

"No problem. Wanna come with me, bub?" Booth asked Parker.

"No," he replied resolutely, "I was to stay with Bones."

Parker looked over a Bones for permission, which she granted with a nod.

"Okay, keep an eye on her, Parks."

Bones was about to protest when Booth winked at her. She merely shook her head.

As soon as Booth exited, Parker asked, "Can I sit on the bed with you?"

He eyes shone brightly as he eagerly asked his question.

"Sure," Bones replied, and Parker immediately scrambled into the bed beside her.

"Dad and Hannah broke up," Parker said nonchalantly.

"Yes, I know. I'm sure you miss her."

Parker shrugged, "She was nice, but I think I like things better without her."

"Do you think your dad is sad that she's gone?" Bones probed.

"Maybe a little. He isn't even close to as sad as he was when you and him broke up," Parker pronounced.

"Oh!" a startled Bones exclaimed, "Parker, your father and I were never a couple – just really good friends,"

Parker looked at her with narrowed eyes, considering her statement.

"I thought you broke up with my dad before he went to Afghanistan."

Bones shook her head.

"If you weren't dating, then why did I only get to see you a couple of times when Dad was dating Hannah?"

Bones sighed, "Your dad was spending a lot of time with Hannah, because they were in a new relationship."

"Yeah, I guess, but I didn't even meet Hannah until they'd been living together for a long time."

"I don't know, Parker. I am sure your dad had his reasons for waiting to introduce you to Hannah."

"Yeah, maybe. Now that Dad isn't dating Hannah, I think that you and Dad should date. You're already real good friends and spend a lot of time together," Parker said, smiling broadly at the idea.

"Yes, we do, but your dad just broke up with Hannah. I am sure he needs some time."

"After he's had some time, then you could date," Parker amended.

"Yeah, maybe," Bones replied her lips curling up in a small smile.

"I'd like that," Parker said, snuggling against her closely.

Very softly, Bones added, "Me too."


	14. The Trio in the Rehab

Booth paused at the doorway, stepping back so that he could see Bones, but she couldn't see him. He peered inside, taking in the scene before him. Parker was nestled against the curve of Bones' body, and her arm was draped over the little boy's shoulders. They were talking, but from a distance, Booth couldn't make out either Bones or his son's words.

As Booth continued to watch, he felt his eyes become misty. Parker had always been an excellent judge of character. Even at four, he'd seen something in Bones that she didn't see in herself. Although she claimed to have no aptitude for handling children, Parker had instantly taken a shine to her. On the other hand, Parker had _dreaded_ meeting Hannah. Booth spent a minute more watching the easy intimacy between Parker and Bones before walking back into the room.

"Geez, Dad, did you get lost?" Parker joked.

Booth chuckled, "Nah, just checkin' the place out."

"I was just telling Bones that I got an 'A' in science the first marking period."

"He sure did," Booth said proudly, "and 'A's in social studies and language arts."

"I got a 'B' in math, but I think it's because the teacher doesn't like me," Parker stated.

"Why doesn't the teacher like you?" Bones asked, suppressing a grin over Parker's conspiracy theory.

"She says I talk too much."

Bones smiled, "There's nothing wrong with being garrulous as long as it doesn't disrupt others."

"What does garr – what's the word mean?" Parker asked.

"Talkative."

"Cool. Can we get popcorn?" Parker asked excitedly.

Bones looked at him quizzically.

"There's a popcorn machine in the common area," Booth explained.

"Oh."

"We can get popcorn, as long as Bones is up for it."

Booth turned to Bones, "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure."

"Parker, I saw a wheelchair in the hallway, can you bring it in here?"

Parker ran off on the errand.

"I was thinking we could order pizza or something later," Booth suggested.

"That sounds good," Bones said with a nod.

"I'm back!" Parker announced.

"Your chariot, miss," Booth said to Bones.

Bones smiled and slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed. Booth approached the bed to pick Bones up and put her in the wheelchair.

"No," she protested, "I can stand if you support me."

Although he knew she couldn't walk the few feet to the chair, Booth sensed it was important to Bones to demonstrate the progress she'd made. He stood to the left of her, and she wrapped her uninjured arm around his waist. Booth situated his arm just below her arm pit and helped pull her to a standing position. When she tried to take a few steps, Bones tumbled into Booth's arms.

"Careful," Booth said as his cheeks reddened.

Bones was steadied on her feet, but Booth kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"One step at a time," Booth whispered, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

Bones gazed up at him, as if waiting for Booth to say something. A million utterances ran through his mind from "can we start over" to "you're so beautiful" and "I love you". Instead, Booth let his hand brush against cheek before saying, "Ready?"

"Hmm?" Bones asked dreamily.

"I'm going to lift you into the wheelchair," Booth explained.

"Okay," Bones replied.

Booth gently scooped Bones up in a manner that was becoming second nature and situated her in the wheelchair. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of the terrifying possibility that she might be spending a long time in wheelchair, maybe forever. Booth shook his head. She was a fighter; she'd come back. If she didn't, he'd be by her side whenever Bones needed him. He loved her. It didn't matter if he'd never see her walking across the street in heels that accentuated her impossibly long legs or if they'd never go for another early morning jog on the mall. Booth would devote himself to making her life easier.

"Uh, Dad?" Parker asked, ushering his father back to the here and now.

"Okay, let's get some popcorn!" Booth said with feigned enthusiasm.

Booth wheeled Bones to the common area where there was a popcorn machine, coffee maker, and water dispenser. Parker eagerly filled three bags of popcorn for himself, his father, and Bones.

"Let's play the slot machine!" Parker suggested, pointing to one of two slot machines that Booth suspected were in place for the rehab's older residents.

"As long as Bones doesn't mind," Booth said with a smile.

"Of course not," Bones said.

More quietly, to Booth, she said, "Do you think you should use that considering your history of gambling addiction?"

Booth chuckled, "They aren't real, Bones. They're just for fun."

"Oh, okay."

After Parker had his fill of playing with the slot machine, they ordered pizza for lunch and played several rounds of Go Fish, before Booth and Parker prepared to leave.

"It was good to see you, Bones," Parker said scrambling onto the bed to envelope her in a hug, "I'm glad you're doing okay – mostly. I hope you get to come home soon."

"Thanks, Parker. It was good to see you too. I hope to go home soon, as well."

Parker gave her another hug before getting down.

Booth put his arm around his son, "I'll come by tomorrow night after Parker and I have dinner and Becca picks him up."

Bones nodded her head in response.

"Is someone bringing you dinner?" Booth asked with concern.

"I can eat the food that they provide me, Booth."

"Yeah, I know, but it's bad enough that you're stuck in here. You might as well have something good to eat," Booth said with a shrug.

"My dad is coming in later, and Angela and Hodgins are coming tomorrow."

"Good," a relieved Booth replied, "See you tomorrow night then."

"Yes, thanks for coming," Bones replied with a smile.

Parker and Booth walked out of the room. Parker grabbed another bag of popcorn before leaving.

Between crunches he stated, "You're really worried about Bones."

Booth paused. He supposed there was no point in sugar coating the truth, "Yes, I am. Just like I'd be worried about any of my friends if they were hurt badly."

Parker cast his father a skeptical look, "I don't know, Dad. I don't think you'd spend as much time with Cam or one of your other friends."

"Maybe not," Booth confessed.

"Because Bones is special," Parker affirmed.

"Yeah, Bones is special. Very special."


	15. The Outsider on the Inside

A/N: Once again, I am sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy finishing up my other fic, but now I am devoting my time to this fic and this fic only. So, without further adieu…

_Thursday_

"This vegetable soup is excellent," Bones declared.

"Glad you like it. It's from a new deli near my apartment."

Bones was about to scold him for going out of his way to get her lunch when his phone rang. From the snippets of the conversation, Bones gathered that he'd be leaving shortly.

Booth hung up the phone and sighed, "I have to go. Body was found in Rock Creek Park."

"Oh," Bones said, disappointed at Booth's early departure and the thought of him working cases without him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. Go get the bad guys," Bones said with a grin.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be back later, I promise," Booth said squeezing Bones' hand.

"It's okay, Booth. Really."

"I better go," Booth said, reluctantly releasing Bones' hand.

"Bye, thanks for the soup," she yelled as Booth walked out of the room.

"You're welcome," replied a difference voice.

A man who appeared to be in his late 20's gave the door frame a perfunctory knock before entering. Bones looked at him suspiciously as he introduced himself as Ryan, a physical therapist.

"What happened to Melanie?" Bones asked narrowing her eyes at this stranger.

"Melanie's father has end stage cancer. She is taking a leave of absence to care for him."

"Is she aware that you are sharing her personal business with her patients?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Ryan replied, "So, I'll be taking over your PT until she gets back."

"Okay," Bones replied.

"The suit your boyfriend?" Ryan asked casually.

"It would be difficult to have a relationship with a suit," Bones pointed out.

Ryan chuckled, "Oh, you're serious? I mean the guy in the suit that just left."

"I don't believe that is any of your business. It's not relevant to my rehabilitation."

"Right, sorry," Ryan replied, "Let's get started."

After a grueling hour of therapy, Ryan helped Brennan get back into bed, letting her hands linger a bit on her waist.

"I'll see you same time tomorrow," Ryan chirped.

"Sure," said a distracted Brennan.

"You okay?" Ryan asked eager to sweep in and comfort her.

"Yes, I just wish I was seeing more progress."

"It's only been two weeks since your accident, and you are already close to standing independently. That's remarkable progress, believe me. You're young, healthy, and in good shape, but it will still take a while."

Bones nodded half heartedly.

"Is your boyfriend coming back later?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's – hey!"

Ryan smiled smugly, "You were saying."

Bones crossed her arms obstinately.

"Sorry," Ryan said, "I had no right to pry."

"No, you didn't. He's my partner…and good friend."

"Partner? You're a cop?"

"No. I am a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute. He's a special agent at the FBI. We solve crimes together. I identify bodies that are beyond recognition due to decomposition, burning, or other causes."

_Or I did, she thought, before it was struggle to grip a pencil,_

"Well, hopefully, we'll get you back to working with corpses again soon," Ryan said flashing her a smile.

"Bones, I work with bones – without flesh."

"Okay," said an amused Ryan, "I will see you tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Bones looked at him curiously then nodded, "Okay. Bye."

Tired from the PT session, Bones took a long nap. When she awoke, an arrangement of daffodils sat on her nightstand. She'd been sleeping so soundly, she hadn't noticed their arrival. Bones reached for the small card tucked between the stems of two flowers.

_Bones –_

_I saw these in the florist window and thought of you. Hope they brighten up your day!_

_Booth_

"I saw these in the florist window and though of you," Bones repeated.

She, admittedly, knew little about romance, but she suspected Booth's wasn't a typical statement of friendship. Of course many facets of their relationship had been barely keeping their toes on the right side of the line Booth had drawn so many years ago. He'd wanted to cross the line and not look back. She'd been foolish enough to assume that her rejection of his offer wouldn't alter the friendship she'd desperately feared losing. For a while, things were the same until they spent seven months thousands of miles apart…and he'd met Hannah.

Bones buried her face in the flowers and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Bones looked up, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I am fine," Bones said to her father.

He looked at her skeptically but knew better than to confront his daughter about emotional issues.

"How are feeling?"

"Okay," Bones said with a shrug.

"From Booth?" Max asked pointing the flowers that were now back on the nightstand.

"Yes."

"They're very pretty," Max commented.

Bones replied with another "yes".

Max chatted about Russ and his family. Hayley had recently been discharged from the hospital and was back in school. Russ was planning on visiting that weekend, as he hadn't seen his sister since the accident.

After a moment of silence between father and daughter, Bones asked, "Was it worth it? Loving Mom and losing her the way you did?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Max replied, "Of course it was, sweetheart. We had twenty-two years and two children together."

"What if your relationship hadn't resulted in children, would it still have been worthwhile to love Mom and lose her so tragically?"

"Absolutely," Max said taking his daughter's hand, "I treasure every day that I had with your mother. Yes, of course, I thought we would have a lifetime together. I have a lot of regrets, Tempe, but loving and marrying your mother are not among them."

Bones nodded.

"Is this about Booth?" Max asked cautiously.

"No," she replied quickly.

"I know that it must have hurt that Booth came home with that other woman, but -."

Bones interrupted her father, "I don't want to talk about it, Dad. Let's go or we will be late for my appointment with the surgeon."

Max nodded. A few minutes later, as he wheeled his daughter out of the room, he glanced back at Booth's flowers. Daffodils had been among his wife's favorites also. He hoped that someday his daughter might have with Booth – another man seemed unfathomable – what he and Ruth had had together. 


	16. The Confession in the Case

After her appointment at the surgeon, Max left and Bones sat in bed, reading a novel that Angela had lent her. She didn't particularly like the book but was still frustrated with her inability to read as quickly as she once could. Bones was about to shut the book when she heard footsteps, more specifically, Booth's footsteps, in the hall. She put the book down and sat up straighter in the bed.

After a quick knock, Booth entered and was greeted by Bones' smiling face.

"Hey," Booth said smiling broadly at the sight of her smiling, "Guess you had a good appointment?"

"Yes, the surgeon felt my incision was healing satisfactorily and, unless there are any problems, he doesn't need to see me again until I am released from here."

"So, one down two to go?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I have appointments with the orthopedist and neurologist on Monday."

"You're sure Max can take more time off? I can take a few hours -."

"No, Booth. I told you that isn't necessary. You already took enough time off after the accident."

"Only three days," Booth countered.

Attempting to change the conversation, Bones asked, "Did you identify the body found at Rock Creek Park?"

"Not yet. It's a kid, but she wasn't reported missing," Booth said with a sigh.

"I could help," Bones said eagerly, "We could set up a video -."

"It's a body, as in it still has the meaty parts. Cam and Ang are working on it."

"Well, if they need help…"

"You," Booth said, lightly brushing his thumb over Brennan's knuckles, "need to just concentrate on getting better. Let everyone else worry about the murders for a change."

Bones looked down, avoiding Booth's gaze.

Softly, Booth said, "The Temperance Brennan I know doesn't do things less than 100%. So for now, you need to put 100% into your recovery and then you can put 100% into your work."

Bones nodded and smiled, squelching her fears about what after her recovery might be like.

"Did you like the flowers?" Booth asked glancing in the direction of the arrangement sitting on windowsill.

"Yes," Bones replied eagerly, "They are beautiful. Thanks."

Booth looked into her brilliant blue eyes, "Beautiful women deserve beautiful flowers."

The words just slipped out before Booth could stop them. He quickly searched the room, trying to think of another topic – any topic.

"_Confessions of a Shopaholic_," Booth said with a laugh as he picked up the book on Bones' night stand

"Yes, Angela gave it to me to read. After reading this, I no longer find being on the bestseller's list to be an honor.'

Booth burst out laughing, "No a fan of chick lit?"

"It is not my favorite genre, no."

Booth's laugh made Bones smile. She'd missed that laugh over the last several months and certainly during her extended absence prior to that. Bones let out a contented sigh and for a fleeting moment thought to herself that maybe this was enough.

_The Next Day…_

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi Ang. I was expecting Booth," Bones said, finding herself a bit disappointed.

"Clark and I just id'ed the girl who was found in Rock Creek Park. Booth is busy trying to track down her family. He wanted to me to relay his apologies for not coming for lunch as usual."

Bones nodded.

"I hope I am an acceptable substitute," Angela said with a mischievous smile.

"Of course!"

"Booth's been spending a lot of time here," Angela remarked nonchalantly.

"Yes, he has."

"He barely left your side after you got out of surgery. He was in the room when they put in catheter thing."

"He was?" Bones asked surprised to be learning this for the first time.

"Yes, the doctor said you responded to his voice. It seemed to calm you down."

Bones' lips curled up in a small smile, but she offered no reply.

Later Angela would chalk her declaration up to pregnancy hormones and hopefulness that her best friend's near death experience would alter her outlook.

"Booth loves you. I don't know what the deal was with his relationship with Hannah, but he loves _you_, Bren."

"He moved on, just as he said he would," Bones said sadly.

"Moved on? What are you talking about, Bren?" as a confused Angela.

Bones hesitated then sighed, "Last year, after Booth and I previewed Sweets' book for him, Sweets challenged Booth to 'break the stalemate' between us."

"Okay," Angela replied with a nod.

"After leaving the Hoover, Booth told me that he wanted to give 'us' a shot."

"And you said no?' Angela replied, not allowing her voice to betray her disappointment.

"I – I wasn't ready," Bones said her bottom lip quivering slightly, "I need to know it wouldn't end in losing Booth's friendship."

"Oh, sweetie! Life doesn't offer those kinds of guarantees. Even if it didn't last with Booth – which I think it will, by the way – wouldn't it be better to find that out?"

"Yes, I believe it might be."

Angela's eyes widened, "You do?"

Brennan nodded, "The doctor that was killed -."

"The one in the tree?"

"Yes. She died, and no one even noticed," Bones said, no longer able to hold back her tears, "Lauren, she had this colleague and friend, Chris. He was in love with her, but she was afraid to take the risk. It was her biggest regret."

Angela raised her eyebrows at her best friend's last statement but let her continue.

"I don't want to end up like her," Bones cried,

"Let me stop you right there, sweetie. You aren't her. You have lots of people who love you, Bren," Angela said as she sat down on her friend's bed.

Bones scooted over, making room for Angela.

"What if I missed my chance?" Bones asked breathlessly.

"True love gets lots of chances," Angela said with a smile, lovingly caressing her pregnant stomach.

"I hope so."

Angela flung her arm around Brennan's shoulder and pulled her close

"I know so," Angela said definitively.

A/N: I've never read _Confessions of a Shopaholic_, so if you liked it, please don't take offense!


	17. The Heart on the Line

A/N: Happy Bones' Eve to my fellow Americans! Thank you all for your continued support of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones_ or any of the dialogue borrowed from the Doctor in the Photo.

Bones cried softly into her best friend's shoulder. Angela had only seen Brennan cry a handful of times over the course of their seven year friendship.

"You have to tell him, sweetie," Angela said as she gently ran her hand over Brennan's short hair.

"I know. I want to. I just don't know how to."

Angela hesitated for a moment, taking in the immensity of the words her friend had just spoken.

"Just tell him, Bren. I know you'll get the response you want," Angela said, slowly scooting out of the bed.

"I hope so."

Their conversation was abruptly cut off by a knock at the door. The person on the other side of the door didn't wait for them to reply "come in".

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you had company. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing, Temperance. I'll just see you at two. We are going to go to the therapy room today." Ryan said with a smile.

Bones nodded, "Okay."

"See you later then!"

Once he was out of earshot, Angela asked, "Who was that?"

"Ryan. He's my physical therapist. He's very…friendly."

"Friendly, indeed," Angela said waggling her eyebrows, "Has Booth met him?"

"No, I previously had a female physical therapist, whom is currently on leave due to an ailing family member. Why?"

"No reason," Angela said with a smile. 

Booth came to visit later that day and the next, then the next. Each moment Bones spent with Booth, the words she wanted to speak were on the tip of her tongue. Yet, each day, they remained unspoken, as Bones' fears resumed control again. Her mind reeled with innumerable scenarios that end in her getting hurt. Many of them centered around Hannah. Booth said he'd loved her, yet her accident seemed to have resulted in an abrupt ending to their relationship. What if Angela was wrong? What if Booth's devotion was merely one of friendship and partnership or worse, pity? Bones didn't know if she could bear to see Booth's face if he didn't feel the same way about her as he had last spring.

_Monday_

Bones' morning and afternoon were occupied with doctor appointments and physical therapy. When Booth arrived after work, Bones was sleeping, and he sat down beside her bed. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell they were red and puffy from crying. Fear and worry turned Booth's stomach as he considered the possible causes of her sadness.

"Booth?"

"Hey," he replied softly.

"How long have you been here?" Bones asked.

"Only a few minutes."

Bones nodded.

"Everything go okay at the doctors?" Booth asked tentatively.

Bones sighed, "The neurologist was fine, but the orthopedist had some concerns about how my wrist was healing."

"Concerns?"

"Yes. It is likely I will need additional surgery to insert more pins to stabilize it. Even then, the doctor cautioned that I may have decreased functioning in it."

"I'm sorry, Bones," Booth said. His heart broke for her, even if, admittedly, he was relieved that the bad news didn't come from the neurologist.

Bones shrugged resignedly, "I always knew it was a possibility. I just can't believe I missed it when I looked at the X-rays."

"You had only woken up from a coma less than twenty four hours before looking at them. I think you can cut yourself some slack."

"I suppose. Can we discuss something else?" Bones requested.

"Sure," Booth said trying to smile while he considered Bones enduring yet another surgery.

"Did you find the perpetrator in the Rock Creek Park case?" Bones asked.

Booth shook his head somberly, "No, we were able to ID her with Ang's help. She was able to reconstruct the tag on her coat. Her name was on it."

"But her family hadn't reported her missing?"

"Nope. I think they cared more about the coat than the girl," Booth said bitterly, "Her stepfather had been sexually abusing her for quite a while apparently."

Booth shuttered at the thought of any father figure taking advantage of a ten year old girl. He had barely restrained himself from cracking the son of a bitch's head in the interrogation room.

"She ran away," Booth added.

"Was her mother aware of the abuse?"

Booth shook his head, "If she did, she isn't admitting it."

Bones shook her head vehemently, "I don't know how a mother could not know that was happening to her child in her own home."

"I don't know either, Bones. We are liking the stepdad for the murder, but at the very least, we should be able to get the sick son of bitch for the abuse. She had been to the ER a few times, under different aliases, for broken bones."

After a moment's pause, Bones asked, "Have there been any additional leads in the Eames case?"

"No," Booth replied, surprised that Bones brought up the subject.

Booth had reinterviewed a few of the people he and Bones had interviewed initially in hopes of finding something. He didn't want to leave the case that had almost taken his partner's life unsolved.

Quietly, Bones uttered, "I think I know it happened."

Booth looked at her wide-eyed, "Yeah?"

Bones took a deep breath and began.

"She was visiting Woodland to beg the family of a brain-dead boy to donate his heart to save another boy who'd die without a transplant. That night – the night of my accident – I was on my way to the boy's house, when I was distracted by seeing a reflector in the road. Her death was accidental Booth. She was hit by a car and struck her head on the reflector. I don't have any evidence supporting it, but I'm almost certain that is how it happened."

"I believe you," Booth said.

"You do?" Bones replied.

"Of course," Booth said with a laugh.

His faith in her strengthened her to say the words she'd struggled with for days.

"Dr. Eames - she bought the heroin for the danger of it, just to feel something. She closed herself off emotionally and became impervious to any feeling. But, she had regrets. I don't want to have regrets."

"Everyone has regrets, Bones," Booth reassured.

"I don't want my only legacy to be my work."

Tears welled in Bones' eyes as she spoke, and Booth reached for her hand.

"It won't be, Bones. It won't be."

Bones shook her head, "I made a mistake last spring. I might not have your kind of open heart, but I want to try."

Bones wiped away her tears and lifted her eyes to her partner, "I want to – metaphorically – open my heart to you, Booth."


	18. The Freedom in the Truth

A/N: I am so very sorry for the delay in getting this to you! I have a four year old visitor for the last day or so and didn't have time to write. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, because I was not able to sent out review replies to the last several.

Without further adieu…

"_I want to – metaphorically – open my heart to you, Booth."_

For a moment, Booth was too stunned to speak.

When he finally found the words, he said, "You _do _have an open heart, Bones. You always have and I should have told you that last spring. I shouldn't have let Sweets goad me into giving you some ultimatum."

"No. Sweets was right," Bones replied, uncertain of how to react to Booth's response, "Something had to change."

"But not like that. I should have gone about it differently," Booth insisted, bringing his palm up to gently rest on Bones' cheek.

"You asked me why Hannah and I broke up."

Bones looked at him wide-eyed and nodded.

"I was sitting at your bedside after you got out of surgery, and Hannah came in. After she asked how you were and what happened, Hannah looked at me and said "You love her". It wasn't a question, but I said "yes", because I thought she should know the truth. And so should you."

Bones' eyes had misted with tears before Booth placed his other palm on her opposite cheek.

"I love you, Bones. I was so afraid I would lose you, and you'd never know how much I love you."

After Booth spoke the last syllable, Bones wrapped her arms around him and closed the gap between their lips. Instinctively, Booth moved one hand to pull her as close to him as possible. She felt weaker and thinner in his arms than she had a little less than a year ago, but her warm, welcoming mouth tasted the same.

Bones ended the kiss, pulling away gently. She kept her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," she said in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, gingerly lifting her head.

"Last spring, when I...rejected your offer."

"Oh Bones," Booth said before pressing his lips against hers, "We've both hurt one another. I know it was hard for you to see me with Hannah."

Bones' eyes fluttered, trying to hold back tears, "I – I always expected to be alone, but being alone had never felt so lonely – well, perhaps when I was in foster care – as when you were with Hannah. I was pleased that you were happy, but – I was afraid I'd missed my chance."

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew Bones was only speaking the truth, as she always, God the truth hurt.

"I'm sorry," Booth said, framing her face with his hands, "but you won't be alone. I will be here whenever you need me, and sometimes when you think you don't."

Bones smiled, "Angela told me how you insisted on being in the room when they inserted the intracranial catheter."

Booth cringed at the memory of seeing Bones clinging to life then nodded.

"I heard you speaking to me while I was unconscious. I don't remember hearing distinct words, only your voice. It was comforting."

"I'm glad," Booth said leaning to kiss her again.

Being free to kiss Bones was certainly something that Booth could get used to.

"You were so strong, so brave," Booth said.

Bones' lower lip quivered as she asked, "Did you love her?"

The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she was certain if she wanted to hear an answer.

"Yes. But Bones, you can love a lot of people in this world, but there is only one person you love the most."

Bones smiled, "I assume you are referring to romantic love. I am sure you love Parker the most."

Booth laughed, "Yes, I'm referring to romantic love, Bones."

They both knew they had much more to talk about, but when Bones yawned, Booth suggested she get some sleep.

"You had a long day," Booth reasoned as he smoothed Bones' bangs from her face.

"I suppose, but I need to build up my stamina. It's not even eight o'clock."

"I won't tell," Booth said with a grin.

"Who would you tell?" Bones asked.

"Never mind," Booth replied as Bones yawned again, "Just sleep."

Bones sighed and laid back. She reached for Booth's hand absently. Truthfully, she missed the feeling of his fingers entwined with his as they had been frequently during her initial return to consciousness.

"Are you going home?" Bones asked.

"Are you kicking me out?" Booth said with a sheepish grin.

"No. No, I'm not."

Bones smiled sleepily and drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Booth watched Bones sleep peacefully. He ran his hand lightly over her arm and considered what had just transpired between them. Booth found himself wondering how he might have reacted if he'd been there to save Bones that day. Would she have come to the same revelation? If she had, and he hadn't spent hours at Bones' bedside, what would he have said? Booth shuttered at the thought that they could have missed their chance and once again chided himself for needing to nearly lose Bones forever to realize that he could never love another woman as he loved her.

Booth rested his head besides Bones on her pillow and whispered, "I love you."

Because he could.


	19. The Morning After

A/N: I was hoping to post this yesterday, but I was so blown away but the finale that I could focus on anything else! As always, thanks for reading! And, here's to hopin' for an awesome season 7!

Booth fell asleep with his head on the edge of Bones' pillow. As they shifted in the night, his head rested beneath her chin. That was how they were positioned when Bones' early morning guest arrived.

The door was ajar, so Max didn't knock; a mistake he would never make again. Barely in the room beyond the doorway, Max halted abruptly at the sight of his daughter nearly cuddling with her 'partner'. He felt he couldn't have walked in on a more intimate moment had he seen them half clothed. Max tip toed to Bones' dresser and placed the take out container and coffee on it gingerly. She could heat both items up when she woke later.

Max was about to turn and leave when he saw his daughter's eyes flutter open.

As the figure in her line of sight came into focus, Bones asked, "Dad?"

Before Max could respond, Booth woke, startled, and hit his elbow on nightstand.

"Son of a -," Booth cursed.

Max stifled a chuckle while a concerned Bones asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine. Uh, hi, Max," Booth mumbled before turning to Bones, "I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Hi, Booth," Max replied, grinning broadly.

After Booth stumbled to the bathroom, Max turned to his daughter and said, "If I'd known you had a guest I would have brought more food."

"Dad," Bones said in a cautioning tone.

"I'm happy for you, Tempe," Max said with a genuine smile.

Bones blushed and cleared her throat.

"Thanks for breakfast, Dad," she said, avoiding the prior topic all together.

"Blueberry pancakes," he said cheerily, "They were always your favorite as a kid. I found this place near my apartment that makes them _almost_ as good as your mother did."

Bones smiled wistfully.

"Well, I let you and Booth be alone. Call me if you need anything," Max said as he approached the bed to give his daughter a hug.

"Okay, thanks, Dad."

Booth emerged from the bathroom as Max was leaving his daughter's room.

"Leaving already?" Booth asked.

Max nodded, "Take good care of my girl."

"I will," Booth replied, knowing Max wasn't merely speaking about today.

"You better," Max said before turning to leave.

Booth watched the older man leave before returning to Bones' bedside.

"What did Max bring you?" Booth asked.

"Blueberry pancakes," Bones replied, "Would you like them?"

"No, you should have them."

"I don't really care for them," Bones said with a shrug, "My dad often assumes that I have the same taste is a food as I did as a child."

"Ah, so you liked your fruit cooked as a little girl," Booth commented with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose. My mom used to bake a lot. I used to help her," Bones said.

Booth's mind conjured an image of Bones covered in flour licking the bowl after her mother made cookies.

"Booth?"

"Hmm, sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I asked you what my dad said to you."

"Oh, just to take good care of you," Booth said with a smile.

He took her hand and added, "Bones, I meant what I said last night."

"I generally assume you mean what you say, Booth."

Booth chuckled then his demeanor turned serious, "I want us to be together. I want to hold hands. I want us to get dressed up and go out. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up holding you."

A tear slid down Bones cheek and Booth squeezed her hand.

"I want to do it _all_ at whatever pace you're ready for, Bones."

"Me too, Booth, but it might be several weeks before I am physically able to have sexual intercourse."

A custodian had walked in to empty the trash in Bones' room and was doing so painfully slowly.

"Are you almost done there?" Booth grumbled.

"Sorry," the young man replied before scurrying off.

Booth quickly closed the door behind him and rejoined Bones at her bedside.

"That doesn't matter, Bones. I've waited six and a half years, I can wait as long as you need," Booth said with a self deprecating smile.

Bones smiled in return and pulled Booth in for a kiss. When they ended the kiss, Booth sighed.

"As much as I'd like to stick around for more of that, I have to go to work."

"Oh, sure," Bones replied, having forgotten it was a weekday.

Booth gave Bones a chaster kiss on the lips, "I'll be back at lunch time if I can get away."

"Okay," Bones said absently running her finger along her lips, missing the presence of Booth's there.

"Bye, Bones," Booth said giving her one final kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye, Booth," Bones said longingly as he walked away.

_A few hours later_

"Hi, sweetie!" greeted a chipper Angela.

"Hi, Ang!" replied an equally cheerful Bones.

Despite grueling back to back occupational and physical therapy sessions, Brennan's conversations with Booth last night and this morning gave her further motivation for her rehabilitation.

"You look happy," Angela remarked before making the connection.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Bones asked sitting straight up in bed, "Is it the baby?"

Angela giggled, "You sound like Hodgins. No, it's not the baby. You told Booth, didn't you?"

Bones blushed, "Yes, I informed Booth of my feelings for him, and he told me that he returned them."

"Oh sweetie," Angela said embracing her best friend tightly, "I am so happy for you!"

"I find that I am somewhat irrationally happy, as well, given my current circumstances. Although you assured me that Booth felt the same way, I was still concerned."

"I knew you had nothing to worry about, Bren. Are you going to tell everyone you're a couple? Oh my God, Sweets' head will explode!"

Bones gave her best friend a strange look, "That would be rather unpleasant, and I don't know. Booth and I haven't discussed it. I suppose there is no need to keep it a secret. We will be discrete when I return to work, of course."

Bones considered Angela's question a bit longer and added, "Though, I suppose that Booth did conduct a clandestine relationship with Cam."

"Oh, Bren, that was completely different."

"How so?" asked a genuinely curious Bones.

"Because he was sleeping with one co-worker and in love with another."

"I am sure that Booth had strong feelings for Cam. He is opposed to having casual sex."

Angela tried to stifle her near hysterical laughter, while Bones gave her a disapproving look.

"Booth might have had feelings for Cam, just like I had feelings for Wendell. But, Hodgins is it for me, and you're it for Booth."


	20. The Therapist in the Threatening

Booth and Bones decided to share the news of their changed relationship with the rest of the 'squint squad'. Booth reasoned that they'd surely know soon enough, since Angela did. Angela had already confided in Hodgins, who'd been sworn to secrecy. Booth shared the news with Cam in an ecstatic phone call. Cam had responded with whole-hearted congratulations and well wishes. Sweets had nearly collapsed when Booth told him. His shock was followed by an unwelcomed hug. He vowed not to inform the FBI; Booth citing that Bones did not need any additional stress in her life right now. Sweets conceded to this fact, but extracted a promise that Booth and Bones would inform the FBI when Bones was ready to return to work.

The next of Booth and their boss's altered relationship status hadn't trickled down to the squinterns. Cam had given Sweet specific instructions that when, and if, he informed Daisy, they have better not be within a mile radius of the Jeffersonian.

The only person, well _important person_, who remained to be informed was Parker. Booth wanted to tell his son in person and did not have him until the following weekend. In the mean, he only mentioned to Parker on the phone that he and Bones had been 'spending a lot of time together'."

Parker replied, "Cool."

_Four days later…_

"Hey, sweetie, I'm sorry I haven't gotten here in a couple of days," a contrite Angela said to Bones.

"Oh, that's okay. My dad and Booth have been here a lot," Bones said, a small smile gracing her face as Booth's name crossed her lips.

"I'm so glad to see you so happy, Bren. When you say his name, you glow."

Bones blushed.

"I always knew that you two were meant to be together. I knew it from the first time I saw you and Booth -."

Angela was interrupted by a soft knock at the door, "Delivery!"

"Come in," Angela and Bones said in unison.

"Where would you like these, ma'am?" asked a middle aged gentleman holding a vase with a dozen red roses.

Bones pointed to her bedside table, and the man gingerly placed the vase down.

"Thank you," Bones said.

He nodded and exited.

"Ooo, roses," Angela commented, "Very nice work, Booth."

"They aren't from Booth," Bones said before even reading the card.

Angela looked at her best friend questioningly.

"I don't like red roses. They're garish. Booth knows that. He wouldn't buy me red roses."

Angela reached the small envelope buried in the bouquet.

"Something beautiful for my beautiful patient," Angela read aloud, "It's signed 'Ryan'."

Angela's eyes widened, "Woah, your physical therapist sent you flowers?"

"Evidently," replied a befuddled Bones.

"Maybe you should throw them out. Booth's gonna flip when he sees them. I might want to be here to see that."

Bones looked at her best friend strangely before saying, "I am sure that Booth has no cause to be jealous Ryan."

Angela smiled, "That hasn't stopped many men before him."

_Later that Day..._

"How do you like the flowers?" asked Ryan, popping his head into Bones' room.

"I am not a rose aficionado," Bones said shortly.

"Right, daffodils. I'll keep that in mind for next time," Ryan replied.

"There won't be a _next time_," Bones said firmly.

Ryan raised his eyebrows, "Aww, come on."

As he approached her, she said, "It is highly inappropriate for a practitioner to send his patient flowers."

"Maybe, I would like this particular patient to be more than a _patient_ some time in the near future," Ryan said lightly running his hand along her cheek.

Bones recoiled from his touch, "Please leave."

Ryan trailed his hand down to her shoulder, "Come on, give -."

Before Ryan could finish his comment, a voice boomed, "Step away for her, or I'll shoot you."

Ryan turned to find Booth walking towards him, cocking his gun. He backed away quickly.

"Booth," Bones cautioned, "That's not necessary."

Ignoring his girlfriend, Booth glared at Ryan, "Do you always take advantage of your patients or only the young, beautiful ones?"

"I – I was…I was just."

"Shut up. If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will end you."

"I'm leaving!" Ryan said throwing his hands up.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Booth growled as he grabbed Ryan by the collar.

"Booth!"

Booth released him.

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend," he choked.

"He wasn't at the time," Bones said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, he's crazy! I could press charges!"

"And I could inform the American Physical Therapy Association that you sexually harass your clients, and you'll never work in the field again," Bones responded.

Booth smiled smugly, "And I thought you had to be smart to be a physical therapist."

"Physical therapists have either a masters or clinical doctorate," Bones replied.

Booth stifled laughter then snarled at Ryan, "Get out."

Ryan scrambled out of the room without looking back.

When Booth turned to face Bones again, she glowered back at him.

"I didn't appreciate that display of alpha maleness, Booth. I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself."

"He was touching you!" Booth said incredulously.

Bones balked, "I can't handle myself, Booth."

Booth sat down on Bones' bed, "Yes, normally, but you're still getting better, baby."

"Don't call me baby," Bones quipped, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, but Bones, that jerk might have done something to you, and you aren't in the position to fight back. Please, Bones, don't be angry. I just want to make sure you're safe. I haven't always been there like I should have, but from now on, I will be."

Bones uncrossed her arms. She knew Booth still blamed himself for not being there the night of her accident. Although he was a bit overzealous in his response to Ryan's advances, Bones knew he was correct.

Bones sighed, "Fine, I accept that I am currently…limited in my ability to protect myself. However, this behavior will be considered unacceptable in the future."

Booth nodded slightly, "I am always going to do anything in my power to make sure you're safe. I love you. People who love one another take care of each other, Bones. That's how it works."

Bones considered Booth's statement and nodded her head slightly, "Okay. Those terms are acceptable to me."

A/N: We are nearing the end of this story, my friends. There will be 2-3 more chapters plus an epilogue.


	21. The Progress in the Recovery

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! Reading them makes my day Okay, one chapter and an epilogue after this!

Within an hour, Ryan was suspended from his position, and within a week, he was fired. He was replaced with a middle aged woman named Tracy. Tracy saw Bones through her next four weeks at the rehab facility, while Booth and Bones experimented with their relationship within the boundaries of a not so private setting. Both partners reveled in the moments of closeness they were able to enjoy when neither visitors nor clinicians were present. Booth became accustomed to spending most of his evenings and nights with Bones. On occasion, Bones allowed Booth to sleep in the small twin bed with her.

One such evening, Bones lay in Booth's arms. Her head rested beside his on the pillow when she noticed Booth's face took on a pensive expression.

"Bones, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead and ask."

"I have Parker this weekend," Booth said before pausing.

"That's not a question," Bones pointed out.

Booth laughed nervously, suddenly feeling like a junior high boy asking a girl to a dance.

"I was hoping, well, I would like to tell Parker that we are together."

"Oh, of course. I think he will be pleased."

Booth chuckled, "Yeah, he'll be over the moon. Parker loves you."

Bones blushed, recalling her conversation with Parker a few weeks ago.

"It's true," Booth reiterated, running his hand along her ruddy cheek.

"I know. Parker believed that we were formerly a couple and broke up prior to leaving D.C. in the spring."

Booth wasn't surprised at this. Parker had often asked about Bones when he was with Hannah. Booth was sure that Parker's reticence, or rather downright unwillingness, to meet Hannah had everything to do with Bones and little to do with fear that Hannah would take time away from his father.

"He asked about you a lot when I was with Hannah. He missed you. _I_ missed you."

"I was always there," Bones replied.

Booth smiled slightly, "I know. It was just hard to be with you and date Hannah. I-I was trying to move on, and it was working until I got home."

"I'm sorry," Bones said, not knowing what other response to offer.

"Oh, baby," Booth said bringing his hands up to frame her face, "Don't be sorry!"

"Don't c-."

"I know, don't you call you 'baby'," Booth said with a chuckle, "Reminds me of when we first met and you yelled at me for calling you Bones."

"I won't grow fond of being called baby, if that's what you're implying."

Booth feigned a pout.

"I like that you call me Bones," she said shyly, "No one else ever gave me a nickname."

"Max and Russ call you 'Tempe', and Angela calls you 'Bren'," Booth pointed out.

"Yes, but those are both derived from my actual name. You're the only person to give me a moniker unrelated to my name. It makes me feel…special."

Booth pressed his lips to hers, "Oh, Bones, you are special, and what we have as friends, partners, and eventually lovers, is very special."

"It is," Bones agreed, "and I would love to share it with Parker."

_Saturday…_

"Hi, Bones!"

"Hi, Parker. How are you?"

"I'm great! Only four more days of school before Christmas break!" Parker said excitedly.

Parker's smile quickly turned to a frown, "Will you have to spend Christmas in here?"

"Most likely."

"That stinks!" Parker proclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Bones said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Bones has a nice Christmas, bub," Booth interjected.

Parker smiled, seeming reassured. Bones glanced over at Booth, who gave her a nod.

"Parker, there's something that your dad and I wanted to tell you."

Before Bones continued, a saddened Parker asked, "Are you going to have to live here now? Like how Pops lives in the nursing home?"

Surprised by the question, Bones didn't answer immediately, so Booth answered for her.

"No, Bones doesn't have to live here. She just needs a little more time to get better."

"Oh, good. She already looks way better than the last time."

"Parker!" Booth chided his son.

"No, he's right, Booth. You know I am a proponent of telling the truth."

Booth shook his head, "Anyway, Parker, we wanted to tell you that we - Bones and I - are dating," Booth said with pride, as he put his arm around Bones.

"Really? Cool!" Park asserted, "Does that mean that we can use Bones' pool whenever we want?"

"You are already welcome to use my pool whenever you like, Parker. Though, I suspect that your father and I will be spending more time together, which will result in you and me spending more time together," Brennan said with a smile.

"I'd like that," Parker said with a smile.

"We'll still have guy time, too, Bub," Booth reassured his son.

Parker nodded in his father's direction.

"I have to use the bathroom," Parker said shimmying off the chair and running towards the bathroom.

Booth smiled broadly at Bones, "I told you he'd be happy."

"I didn't dispute that," Bones reminded him.

Booth leaned in, positioning his lips millimeters from Brennan's, "I'm happy too."

"Me too, Booth," Bones said before Booth closed the gap between their lips with a passionate kiss.

_Christmas Eve Day_

"Where is Bo – Temperance?" Booth asked a nurse after finding her room vacant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Booth. She was taken to physical therapy early because of the holiday."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just wait for her."

"You could join her," she suggested and watched Booth's face brighten, "take the elevator to the third floor. Make a left, and it's the first door on the right."

"Thanks!" Booth said with a wave as he walked briskly towards the elevator.

When Booth reached his destination, he peered into the therapy room. Booth had never been in the therapy room during Bones' sessions. He knew she felt unnecessarily ashamed that she needed to put in a heroic effort to things others did without thinking. So, he watched from the doorway as Bones gripped the parallel bars and walked several feet.

"You're doing great, Temperance," Tracy said enthusiastically, "After the holiday, I think you'll be ready to try a walker."

Bones smiled, "I was informed previously that when I was proficient in walking with assistance, I could be released. I'm eager to go home."

"That's understandable. It seems reasonable that you would be able to go home once you were more mobile," Tracy said before quickly glancing back in Booth's direction, "I think we have an audience."

Bones turned her head to see to whom Tracy was referring. Distracted, Bones unintentionally released her grip on one of the parallel bars and tumbled to her feet.

"Bones!" Booth shouted running towards her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Booth," Bones replied as she reached for the bar and slowly pulled herself up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked grumpily.

"I came to visit. The nurse told me you were in therapy. I'm sorry; I should have just waited in your room."

"No, it's okay," Bones said, her countenance softening to a smile.

"We were just about done here, Mr. Booth. If you want, you can take Temperance back to her room."

"As long as she's done, I don't want her therapy cut short on my behalf."

"No, we're done. Have a nice holiday."

"You too," Booth and Bones said in unison.

Booth helped Bones into a wheelchair and wheeled her through the doorway and towards the elevator.

"You didn't tell me how close you were getting to walking with a walker," Booth remarked.

Bones shrugged, "A thirty-four year old woman walking isn't a remarkable event."

Booth halted the wheelchair a few feet from the elevator and positioned himself in front of Bones. He squatted, so they were face to face.

"It is when someone has been through what you've been through. It has still been less than two months since the accident."

Bones nodded, "I suppose."

"I don't suppose, I know," Booth said pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Okay, let's get back to the room."

After a short walk, they were back in Brennan's room. Bones no longer needed to be carried from the wheelchair to the bed. Instead, Booth offered her his shoulder, and Bones wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself to a standing position. With Booth's assistance, Bones walked to the bed and sat down.

Booth sat down beside her, "I'm sorry that I won't get to spend much of Christmas day with you."

"I understand. Parker shouldn't spend Christmas here," Bones said shaking her head.

"I know, but I always imagined that if we were together, I would make sure every Christmas was perfect. I know that you don't have the happiest memories from Christmas in the past. I want to make sure every Christmas you have from now on will be special. Christmas in here isn't a very good start," said a saddened Booth.

"I think we'll spend plenty of Christmases together, Booth," Bones said, squeezing his hand.

"You think so?" Booth said his face alight with happiness.

"Yes, I do," Bones said definitively.


	22. The Christmas in the Rehab

A/N: My sincerest apologies in the delay in posting this. I decided to break this into two chapter, so there will be one more chapter before the epilogue. Also, I realized that the page breaks I was using before weren't showing up. So, I apologize if there parts that didn't make sense. I edited chapter 20, as a few people made not of one inconsistency resulting from the absence of page breaks (Angela was not there when Ryan was being inappropriate with Bones).

_Christmas Day_

Brennan had spent many Christmases alone or in the company of strangers. Yet, this somehow felt like the loneliest of all of her Christmases. When you had someone special in your life, you were supposed to spend holidays with them. It was Bones' understanding that this was customary. Rationally, she knew that it was best for Parker to spend Christmas with his father at home. However, Bones found that with alarming frequency, she was 'thinking' with her heart rather than her brain. The situation was made worse by every clinician and custodian who entered her rooming cheerfully wishing her a "Merry Christmas". She was drifting off to sleep when she heard a booming voice say, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart!"

"Dad!" Bones exclaimed, although he wasn't the unexpected guest she'd been hoping for, she was pleased to see her father.

"I thought you were spending Christmas with Russ, Amy, and the girls."

"I am, but I wanted to take my girl out for a Christmas brunch before I headed down there."

Bones smiled, "Dad, I can't leave the rehab."

"Sure you can," Max reassured her.

"Dad!"

"No, I cleared it with the director. You can go out for a few hours."

Bones looked at him skeptically.

"I swear!" Max said emphatically, "Don't you trust me, Tempe?"

Bones considered the question for the moment, "Yes, I trust you, Dad."

"Good. There's a café a few blocks away. They are supposed to have a good brunch menu."

"Okay," Bones said with a nod, "Let me notify the nurse."

Twenty minutes later, Max was wheeling his daughter out of the rehab facility and hailing a cab.

"You're really doing great, sweetheart," Max remarked.

"Thanks, Dad," Bones said checking her instinctive sarcastic reaction.

Max smiled as he helped her into the cab.

When they were seated in the cab, Bones said, "Thank you for coming."

Max put his arm around his daughter, "You're welcome. I only have one daughter, you know."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

Max chuckled, "I meant that you'll always be my baby girl, whether you are three or fifty three. I am glad to be back in your life."

Bones nodded slowly, "Yes, I am glad that Booth coaxed me into reconciling with you."

Max smiled, suspecting that Booth played a role in his daughter forgiving him, "Me too."

_Later…_

Max slowly wheeled his daughter back to her room.

"Tell Russ, Amy, and the girls that I wish them a Merry Chris-. Did you do that?" Bones asked of the twinkling white lights adorning her doorway.

"Nope," Max said continuing to push her through the doorway.

"Merry Christmas!" a familiar voice said, once she was fully in the room.

"Booth!" Bones exclaimed, "Parker!"

Booth bent down to help Bones to her feet then wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Booth whispered into his ear.

"I – I thought you and Parker were spending Christmas at your place," Bones stated, her voice filled with emotion.

"I couldn't spend our first Christmas apart, _especially_ with you in here. We have Parker with us until 2:30 then Rebecca agreed to pick him up here."

"That is very kind of her."

"Yes, it is."

Booth proceeded to usher Bones over to the bed, where Parker eagerly began talking about the presents he'd received. As he spoke, Bones continued to take in how Booth and Parker had transformed the room. There was a small fake tree on the dresser decorated with Christmas balls and a star. There were hand drawn pictures by Parker taped to the walls and garland strew haphazardly around the room.

"Merry Christmas, Parker," Max said.

"Merry Christmas, Max!" Parker returned.

"I should get going, sweetheart," Max said leaning to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"I assume you were part of this plan," Bones asserted.

Max smiled, "It was Booth's idea."

"Thank you, Dad. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas."

"I will," Max replied before wishing Booth a Merry Christmas and leaving.

Booth, Bones, and Parker spent the next few hours talking, laughing, and playing cards. Parker regaled her with stories from the fourth grade, while his father sat with his arm around his girlfriend.

When the time came for Parker to be picked up by his mother, he gave Bones a bear hug and wished her a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Parker. You and your dad have become my liberators from Christmas in gloomy locations."

"Like when we brought you a Christmas tree when you spent Christmas in that trailer?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking of. The addition of the Christmas tree that day made that Christmas one of the best I'd had…until today," Bones said smiling brightly.

Parker beamed at this assertion and added, "The Christmases that I get to spend with you and Dad are way better than the ones I spend with Mom and her boyfriends."

Bones chuckled, "Well, I hope we get to spend a lot of Christmases together, Parker."

"Me too, Bones."

Parker gave Bones a kiss on the cheek then his father escorted him down to the lobby where Rebecca was waiting for him. When Booth returned, he was holding a tray of cookies.

"Bec must have known that you needed fattening up," Booth said presenting the spread to her.

"I am only four pounds under my usual weight, Booth."

Booth just smiled.

"I wanted to wait until Parker left to give you this," Booth said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rectangular, blue velvet box with a red bow on it.

"Oh, I didn't get you anything!" Bones exclaimed.

Booth laughed, "I know that, Bones. Just open it."

"Okay, but when I get out of her, I will purchase you a belated Christmas present."

Booth smiled, "Okay, Bones."

Bones slowly lifted the lid of the velvet hinged box. Inside was a silver watch with diamond accents around the face.

When Bones said nothing at first, Booth offered, "I know that yours was destroyed in the accident."

"Thank you, Booth. It's beautiful. You shouldn't have spent so much money, though."

Booth leaned in and kissed her forehead, "That's what people do for their girlfriends. Take it out. It's engraved."

Bones lifted the watch out of the box and turned it over.

_Bones, I will love you until the end of time – Booth_

Bones didn't immediately react, and Booth silently cursed himself.

"Too cheesy," he thought.

He'd nearly talked himself out of it at the jewelry store, but the saleswoman had gushed that it was so sweet. Not only was the sentiment cheesy, but it was just too much. She hadn't said "I love you" to him. It had been all but said. Bones usually replied, "You too," when he said he loved her.

"It's a silly -," Booth began before Bones threw her arms around him.

"Thank you. It's perfect. I love you, Booth."

And that was the only Christmas present Booth needed.


	23. The Couple in the Ending

A/N: So, here is the last chapter before the epilogue, which should be posted early next week. Let me know what you think!

_Ten days later…_

"I can't believe that this time tomorrow you will home," Booth said.

"Do you think I am not well enough to be released?" asked an alarmed Bones.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Booth exclaimed.

"Okay," Bones replied.

Booth scooted closer to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm just excited to have you home. Have you given any more thought to what we discussed yesterday?"

"We discussed many things yesterday," Bones replied, evasively.

Booth narrowed his eyes, "You know what I mean."

_Yesterday…_

_Booth and Bones sat on her bed, while the social worker, Jenna, who would be facilitating her discharge, spoke._

"_Does your building have an elevator?" she asked._

"_Yes, it does." _

"_Good. We also recommend, whenever possible, to have someone stay with you until you've gotten acclimated to your home environment with your deceased mobility."_

_Bones was silent on this recommendation. _

"_I will stay with her," Booth piped up. _

"_I don't need a babysitter, Booth. I am sure that I will acclimate quite quickly. If not, I can hire someone to come in periodically to help me with household tasks."_

"_Hire someone?" asked an exasperated Booth._

"_I'm sorry," Jenna interjected, "but I just need to go over what to expect after discharge."_

"_Okay," Booth and Bones said in unison._

_Booth stole glances at Bones while Jenna explained that a physical therapist will be coming to her home three times a week for the next month. Thereafter, Bones would have to get transportation to physical therapist's office. _

"_They'd come so far," Booth thought, "She'd told him – multiple times – that she loved him. Yet, she wouldn't let him spend a few weeks at her place to help her through her recovery?"_

"_Booth," Bones nudged him._

"_What?"_

_Bones directed his attention to Jenna._

"_It was nice meeting you," she reiterated._

"_Same to you. Thanks for your help with Temperance's discharge."_

_Jenna nodded, "If you have any questions, Temperance, you have my card."_

"_Thank you," Bones replied before Jenna left the room._

_Once Jenna was out of earshot, Booth said, "You wouldn't seriously consider hiring someone when I'd happily stay with you would you, Bones?"_

"_I am wealthy; I can afford to pay someone," Bones reasoned._

"_That isn't the point!" Booth said a few decibels below shouting._

"_I don't know. Let me lay on it, and I will tell you tomorrow."_

"_Sleep on it. Fine," Booth said abruptly rising from his spot on the corner of her bed, "It's late. I'm going home."_

"_Booth!" Bones called as he hastily left, and received no reply._

_Bones curled up in her bed and cried, cursing herself for being so stubborn. As she wept, she heard her cell phone buzz. She reached out to her bedside table and saw Booth's photo on the screen. He'd taken a photo of himself with her phone's camera a couple of weeks ago. In the photo, Booth wore a goofy grin that made Brennan smile. Booth had sent her a simple text message._

"_Sorry, I lost my temper. Love you. See you tomorrow. Sleep tight."_

_A wave of relief washed over Bones, and she returned his text with a simple, "I love you."_

Bones hesitated, "I suppose it would be okay for you to stay with me for a few weeks, while I continue recovering. I don't want you interrupting your life though, no staying home from work or missing out on time with Parker."

"Bones, don't you get it? You _are_ my life. You have been for a long time now. You are as important to me as Parker, and certainly more important than my work."

"Your work is very important," Bones interjected.

Booth nodded, "It is, but you said yourself that you needed more than your career to fulfill you. As long as I had you and Parker, I could be picking up trash, and I'd still be happy as a clam."

"I never understood that expression, and I believe that garbage collectors are well paid."

Booth laughed, "You know what I mean, Bones."

"Yes. I do. I am sorry for being stubborn. I'm just unaccustomed to having some take care of me. I guess you have been for while though."

Booth smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, "Thank you."

_The Next Day…_

"Home sweet home," Booth said as he unlocked Brennan's front door.

It had been over two months since Bones had last stepped inside her apartment. It looked mostly the same, though clearly someone had dusted and vacuumed in anticipation of her homecoming. On her kitchen table, there sat a bouquet of color Gerbera daisies.

"The flowers are very pretty," Bones remarked.

"Thanks. I knew you liked daisies. I hoped you liked the colorful ones."

"I do, very much."

"Good."

As Bones moved through her apartment with the assistance of her walker, she was struck by how un-'lived in' her apartment appeared. She'd lived there for over four years, yet it looked as neat and orderly as an exhibit at the Jeffersonian.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked, noting the far off look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm just…tired."

"Oh, of course, why don't you take a nap? I'll make us some dinner for when you get up."

"I don't have much food in the apartment, Booth."

"Already taken care of," he replied with a smile, "Ang and I went to the supermarket yesterday."

"Oh, thank you."

"I don't think I've ever bought that many vegetables at one time," Booth remarked.

Bones chuckled and continued towards the bedroom, Booth following behind her.

"Do you need help with anything?" Booth said as he turned down her sheet.

"No," she said quietly, getting into the bed.

Booth sat on the corner of bed and ran his fingers through her short hair, "Maybe I'll lay down for a little while too, if that's okay with you."

"Of course."

Booth slid in beside her in bed.

"It's nice to have a little more space, huh?"

Bones nodded silently.

"Everything okay?" Booth asked.

"I didn't take care of you. I don't deserve this."

"What are you talking about Bones? You've taken care of me plenty of times. Remember when I was having problems with -."

"No. After your coma, I should have stayed, instead, I ran away."

"It's okay, Bones. That was a long time ago," Booth said pulling Bones towards to him.

Bones shook her head, "I should have stayed to help you through your recovery."

"Seriously, Bones, it's fine. Hell, I wouldn't have known I even had a brain tumor if I didn't have you for a partner and friend."

"I was scared," Bones confessed, "When you were in a coma, I realized I could lose you."

Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered that dark time when she didn't know if Booth would come back to her.

"I know, Bones. I know exactly how you felt. Then, I woke up and wasn't sure who you were. I can't imagine how I would have felt if when you'd regained consciousness you'd thought I was a different version of myself."

"That was the version I wrote," Bones said softly.

Booth looked at her confused

Bones rolled over and reached deep into the drawer in her nightstand. She retrieved a rubber band bound manuscript and handed it to Booth.

"What's this?" he asked of the untitled manuscript in his hand.

"I lied when I told you I was working on my book. I – I wrote a story about us. In a world where we could be together."

Thoughts swirled around in Booth's head. In Bones hands was the answer to the mystery of his, seemingly, far fetched 'coma dream'. The book that Bones had said she deleted was in his hands, and it was about them.

Booth lips curled up in a smiled, "You wrote a story about us being married and expecting a child?"

Bones nodded, "I guess you heard it when you were unconscious and confused fiction with reality. When woke and you asked who I was, I felt scared, hurt, so many things."

"I'm sorry. That's all in the past, though," Booth said, giving her a reassuring kiss, "We're here. Now. This time, it's real, and we're going to get it right."

Bones smiled.

"So, you wrote a story about us owning a nightclub?" Booth said with a mischievous smile as he flipped through the manuscript.

"Yes."

Booth flipped to the last page and read, "You love someone; you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart; maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. You see two people and you think they belong together, but nothing happens. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight. We feel that weight on our back, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens which allow us to fly."

"You're worth the risk," Bones said, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Booth ran his hand along Bones' jaw, "Better late than never. We're going to be happy, Bones. You're a great writer, but I think we can write ourselves a better ending."

"Me too," Bones concurred before leaning in to kiss him passionately.


	24. Epilogue

_18 Months Later…_

Brennan sat at her desk pouring over Hodgins' report on the particulates found on their latest murder victim. She'd read three quarters of the report when an idea struck her. Brennan quickly began rummaging through her old case files. As she muttered to herself, there was a loud knock at her door, or rather her door frame.

"Come in!" Brennan shouted, not bothering to turn in the direction of her guest.

"Temperance," a vaguely familiar voice said.

Brennan spun around in her chair; leaving a small pile of files on the floor.

"Hannah," she said with surprise.

Yes, Hannah Burley. Temperance Brennan would never forget that voice.

"It's good to see you looking well," Hannah said with a congenial smile, "The last time I saw you, you were -."

"Yes, I recall," Brennan replied brusquely.

"Are you in town on business?"

"Yes, I am covering the president's reelection campaign. It's been so long since I have been in D.C. I thought I would stop by and see how everyone was doing."

"Oh, well, I am busy at the moment, but you can feel free to have a seat. I was just looking for something," Brennan said gesturing toward the couch.

Brennan rose from her seat to get the files she'd left in an untidy heap. Hannah's eye's widened as she took in her former lover's partner's form.

"You're – you – Congratulations!"

Brennan offered Hannah a small smile and thank you.

"How far along are you?" Hannah asked.

"Twenty-four weeks."

Hannah just stared at Brennan's abdomen then turned her gaze to the other woman's left hand. No ring. Her right hand bore the same ring it had years ago. Surely if the baby were Seeley's there would be a ring…and a marriage. Yet, Brennan's office was as impersonal as ever, not a photo in sight.

"So, I assume you made a full recovery from the…umm…accident, then?" Hannah asked awkwardly.

"Yes," Bones replied with a nod, "I do have some lingering motor deficiencies, but otherwise 'good as new', as Booth would say."

Hannah smiled, "How is Seeley?"

She had scarcely spoken his name aloud since they parted ways two years ago. Seeing Temperance, presumably pregnant with another man's child, made Hannah wonder if she'd made a colossal mistake years ago. Without a doubt, Seeley was the best man she'd ever dated. Had she given all of that up due to an ungrounded fear that she'd always be playing second fiddle to his best friend?

"He's doing well," Bones replied.

After the words left her lips, Bones heard a cheerful humming sound growing louder with each passing second. Soon, the man producing it was approaching her doorway.

"How are my girls?" Booth greeted, not seeing Bones' guest.

Hannah and Bones both blushed, though for different reasons.

"The baby and I are well," Bones replied.

Her eyes darted from Booth to Hannah.

Booth had just noticed the other woman's presence and choked out an awkward, "Hannah?"

"Hi, Seeley," replied a confused Hannah.

Booth gave Bones a quick peck on the cheek before embracing his former lover. Booth released Hannah and quickly returned to Bones' side. When he gently rested his palm on Bones' abdomen, Hannah saw the flash of a white gold wedding band. For the first time, Hannah noticed a white gold eternity band hanging on a chain nestled between Brennan's cleavage. As she mentally solved the mystery, Hannah let out an audible 'Oh'.

Both Booth and Bones gave her a puzzled look.

"How long have you and Temperance been married?" Hannah asked.

"Five months," Booth replied, smiling proudly.

"Congratulations," she offered, "I wasn't aware you'd gotten married."

"Why would you?" Bones replied with unintentional curtness.

Booth tried not to laugh. Of course, neither of them had kept in touch with Hannah. She'd never made an effort to contact them, making her impromptu visit all the more perplexing.

Booth turned around a photo on Bones' desk. The photo was from their wedding; one of the many taken by their guests. It was Bones' favorite photograph from that day. The photo captured a moment from their first dance as husband and wife. They both wore big smiles despite the evidence of tears in the eyes of the both bride and groom. In the photograph, they were locked in one another's gaze. Looking at that photograph always transported Bones back to that moment when it was only her and Booth, and the rest of the world seemed to melt away.

"Looks like a beautiful wedding," Hannah said with a feigned smile.

She glanced towards the door, eager to extricate herself from this awkward situation.

"Booth and I were about to get lunch at the diner if you care to join us," Bones offered.

"Oh, no, thank you. I just wanted to stop by and say hello…and congratulations, apparently," Hannah said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

After a few cursory goodbyes, Hannah quickly exited the building and their lives once again.

"She seemed eager to leave," Bones commented.

"I think it was uncomfortable for here since it has been less than two years since -."

"…you were engaged in a sexual relationship with her, and now you are married and expecting a child with me."

Booth smiled, "Yep. I wouldn't have put it that way, but yeah."

"I noticed that Hannah seemed to be leering at my breasts at certain points in the conversation. Perhaps, she was impressed at how much larger they are during pregnancy."

Booth burst into laughter.

"What?" Bones asked.

Booth gave her cleavage an admiring look as he reached for the wedding band nestled there.

"I think she was looking at this," Booth said of the shimmering object between his fingers.

"Oh, do you think that she was uncertain if the fetus I am gestating was yours?"

Booth frowned, "But did I tell you using the words 'gestating' and 'fetus'?"

"Sorry, the baby I am carrying," Bones rephrased flashing him a smile.

"Little baby Bones," Booth said squatted to eye level of Bones' pregnant belly.

Booth pressed a kiss to her stomach. Bones stroked his hair as he rested his head against her stomach.

"Oh, I think she just kicked her daddy in the head!" Booth exclaimed.

Bones laughed and rose to his feet, "She probably wants you to take her mother to get lunch."

"I could get used to this new, hungrier Bones," Booth joked.

"Well, it seems your daughter has a Booth's appetite."

Booth pulled Bones towards him, her swollen belly pressed against his abdomen. When they mutually ended the kiss, Booth continued to hold her close.

"I love you so much, Bones. I can't tell you how happy getting to spend every day with you and having a family with you makes me."

Bones nodded and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, "I know, Booth, I feel the same way. Perhaps, we should have thanked Hannah for her role in bringing us together."

"It's probably best we didn't."

They'd discussed Hannah many times in the first months they were together. It had taken Booth a long time to not feel that he was responsible for putting Bones in the emotional state that lead to her accident.

"We would have found our way eventually," Booth said with a smile, "Fate, remember."

Bones shook her head, "You know I don't believe in fate."

"Well, I do. I knew I was meant to spend the rest of my life with you from the second I laid eyes on you."

"That's preposterous," Bones replied, "You were correct about one thing, though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, you said we'd make a better ending for ourselves than I wrote in my book. I believe we have."

Booth smiled, "Except, this is just the beginning, baby."

A/N: That's all folks! I hope you liked it, even though Barbie was in it. As they say, the best revenge is living well. Thanks for reading! I hope you'll read some of my other stories in the future!


End file.
